Change and Effect
by Shinkaishi
Summary: Zwei Jahre vor Kagomes Geburt kommt es zu einem tragischen Unglück, das den vorbestimmten Lauf der Dinge veändert und ein Junge namens Kitaku gerät ins Zentrum der Ereignisse um den Shikon no Tama. Jedoch, was geschah wirklich vor 17 Jahren?
1. Vorkapitel: Der Knochenfressende Brunnen

Willkommen liebe Leser zu meiner eersten Fanfiction. (Verbeugt sich)

Wie alle besitze ich leider nicht die Rechte an Inu Yasha, darum darf ich Rumiko Takahashi- san beneiden.

Meinen Original Character Kitaku werde ich dafür allerdings vor jeglichem Zugriff behüten. (grinst)

Folgen sie mir also bitte in eine andere Welt, eine Welt, in der Kagome und Inu Yasha einander niemals begegneten, eine Welt, in der sich ein Jahr vor Kaggomes Geburt etwas ereignete, das den vorbestimmten Lauf des Schicksals verändern sollte.

Vorkapitel: Der Knochen fressende Brunnen

Manchmal geht das Schicksal seltsame Wege.

Was vorbestimmt ist, kann sich drastisch ändern, schon eine kleine Veränderung kann den vorbestimmten Lauf der Ereignisse zusammenfallen lassen, wie ein Gespinst aus Glas und Illusion…

Higurashi Schrein, Tokio, 1980

Die Abendsonne ließ ihre Strahlen auf die Stufen fallen, die zum Higurashischrein führten, das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind übertönte den fernen Verkehr auf den Straßen der japanischen Hauptstadt, die Schatten des Goshinboku, des heiligen Baumes, fielen auf die beiden Menschen, die unter seiner mächtigen Krone saßen.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben…", die Stimme einer Frau.

„Vater ist nun schon ein Jahr spurlos verschwunden. Seit diesem seltsamen Unfall damals…."

„Offiziell wurde er für tot erklärt, aber… Ich frage mich, was damals wirklich passiert ist…"

„Jedes mal, wenn ich zu diesem unheilvollen Brunnen sehe, schnürt es mir die Luft ab…"

„Dann komm mit mir! Das ist ein einmaliges Jobangebot. Ich weiß, dass du wegen Großvater nicht mitkommen wolltest, das verstehe ich ja, aber du bist hier nicht glücklich, seit…"

Die Frau nickte langsam, zögerlich, fast, als fürchtete sich davor, zuzustimmen.

„Ich denke, du hast Recht… Aber was ist mit dem Schrein? Wer kümmert sich darum, wenn wir fort ziehen?"

„Was ist mit deiner Schwester?"

„Sie lebt mit ihrem Mann in Südafrika!"

Der Mann hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Sie hatte doch einmal gesagt, dass ihr viel an dem Schrein liegt und dass sie und ihr Mann darüber nachdenken, ‚ihr Domizil nach Japan zu verlegen'. Und denke auch an unsere Tochter…"

Die Frau berührte leicht ihren Bauch, der deutlich dicker war, als dies sonst wohl der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Ich…ich denke, du hasst Recht", sie senkte leicht die Augen, „unsere Tochter soll nicht an einem Ort groß werden, wo so etwas geschehen ist."

Ihr Mann lächelte, es war ein erleichtertes, glückliches Lächeln.

Der Wind rauschte durch die Blätter über ihnen, während die Abendsonne das Dach des kleinen Gebäudes mit dem Brunnen in seinem Inneren in goldenes Licht tauchte.

Das Schicksal geht seinen Weg oft auf seltsamen Bahnen…

Menschen begegnen sich, Zeiten verbinden sich…

Doch diesmal sollte es anders kommen…

25.Dezember.1983: Tragisches Flugzeugunglück am Weihnachtstag

Heute, früh in den Morgenstunden, stürzte ein Linienflugzeug Johannisburg/Tokio unweit der japanischen Hauptstadt in den Bergen ab. Die Rettungstrupps, die seit 5 Uhr die Absturzstelle untersuchen, konnten keine Überlebenden finden. Unter den Opfern befanden sich eine japanischen Reisegruppe, 20 südafrikanische Touristen, 30 Geschäftsreisende aus Japan und ein südafrikanisches Unternehmerehepaar, Mister Roger Goldland und seine japanische Ehefrau Masami, deren geplanter Umzug nach Japan tödlich endete. Allein ihr vierjähriger Sohn Kitaku überlebte als einziger durch einen glücklichen Zufall, der ihn seine Eltern kurz vor dem Start des Flugzeugs verlieren ließ. Bisher gelang es noch nicht, den Grund des Flugzeugabsturzes zu ermitteln, der Leiter der…

1996 : Tokio

Es war Sommer und die Mittagssonne schien heiß auf die japanische Metropole herab. Autos wimmelten wie glänzende Käfer durch die Straßen, gesäumt von den Bürgersteigen, auf denen wie Ameisen die vielen Menschen liefen. Ein roter Bus schlängelte sich wie ein Wurm durch den zähen Verkehr.

Die Hitze schien unerbittlich durch die großen Glasfenster und die alte Klimaanlage brachte nur wenig Kühlung. Die Passagiere wirkten erschöpft und abgekämpft, ein kleiner, untersetzter Japaner wischte sich mit einer Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn, seine andere Hand um den Griff eines Aktenkoffers geklammert. Im hinteren Teil des Busses saßen einige Kinder im Highschool- Alter, die träge in ihren Sitzen zurücklehnten und stöhnten, ganz vorne beschwerte sich eine elegante Japanerin bei ihrer Begleiterin über den unangenehmen Transport. Lediglich zwei Passagieren schien die Hitze wenig aus zu machen. Der eine von ihnen war ein älterer Mann mit streng gescheiteltem grauen Haaren, der von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder auf die Uhr blickte, die sich halb verborgen unter dem Ärmel seines Jacketts um sein Handgelenk schlang. Der andere war ein Jugendlicher, seiner dunklen Hautfarbe nach wahrscheinlich kein Japaner. Er trug ein kurzes, ärmelloses, schwarzes T-Shirt, Shorts in der gleichen Farbe und Sandalen, neben ihm auf dem Sitz einen Rucksack, der das typische Bild eines Touristen vervollständigte. Trotz seiner schlanken, muskulösen Figur, die in der leichten Kleidung gut zur Geltung kam, wirkte er eher schmächtig, hatte sanfte, zierliche Gesichtszüge und blauschwarzes, ein wenig fransiges Haar. Seine braunen, fast schon orange- braunen Augen wanderten neugierig über die Straßen und Hochhäuser. „Mh, Tokio ist wirklich ziemlich groß, so viele Menschen auf den Straßen...", die Stimme des Jungen passte zu seinem Aussehen, sie war ruhig, nicht besonders tief, vermittelte aber einen Eindruck von höflicher Freundlichkeit.

Der Bus entfernte sich langsam von denen befahrenen Hauptverkehrsstraßen und bog in die ruhigeren Straßen der Vororte ein.

Der Junge musterte die Umgebung nun noch aufmerksamer, sein bloßes Knie wippte aufgeregt auf und ab, wobei er aus Versehen gegen den Sitz vor ihm stieß.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich der betroffene Fahrgast, der Mann mit den grauen Haaren sich energisch zu ihm umwandte: „ He, Junge, hör auf so herum zu zappeln!"

Der Angesprochene sah ihn erschrocken an, sein Bein verharrte in der Bewegung.

„G- gomen nasai (Entschuldigung)!" Er verbeugte sich halb, wobei er sich den Kopf an der Sitzlehne stieß, was wiederum den Älteren zum Lachen brachte, den die Entschuldigung und das bei einem so jungen Menschen überraschend fließende Japanisch des Touristen besänftigt hatten. „Schon gut, Junge!", seine Augen, die so starr und eindringlich wie die eines Raubvogels wirkten, musterten den Jungen unter buschigen Brauen heraus eingehend, dann wanderten sie suchend durch den Bus. „Du reist allein?", stellte er mit ein wenig Verwunderung in der Stimme fest. Der Junge, der immer noch etwas verlegen wirkte antwortete: „Ja, ich komme aus England, mein Name ist Kitaku." Der Ältere musterte ihn erneut, das sehr formelle Japanisch, dass der Junge sprach, passte einfach nicht zu der legeren Kleidung, die er trug. „Hm, Kitaku", es verwunderte ihn, dass der Junge, der nicht wirklich japanisch aussah, einen Vornamen aus dieser Sprache trug," bist du nicht etwas jung für eine solche Reise? Und wie lautet dein Nachname?" Er war etwas neugierig, eine seiner schlechten Eigenschaften, auch wenn er selbst das anders sah, was ein Junge wie dieser, er schätzte ihn auf höchstens 15, alleine in einem fremden Land tat. Auf die letzte Frage hin sah der Junge ihn zunächst etwas unsicher an: „Mein Nachnahme?" Er schien zu zögern, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck: „Mein Nachname ist Goldland, meine Mutter war Japanerin", fügte er den etwas überraschten Blick des Mannes missdeutend hinzu. „Und ihr Name, Sir?" Der Ältere musste schmunzeln, über seine Neugierde hatte er seine Etikette vernachlässigt: „Mein Name", sagte er, immer noch schmunzelnd, „ ist Takeshi Hijimoto, Leiter von Hijimoto Electronics und es ist mir ein Vergnügen, den Erben der Goldlandcompany kennen zu lernen", er zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. Kitaku sah ihn völlig überrascht an: „Woher, woher wissen sie das?" Sein Gesicht spiegelte nun wieder ganz die anfängliche Verlegenheit.

Hijimoto lachte angesichts der Überraschung des Jungen: „Ich hatte schon öfter mit deinem geschätzten Vormund geschäftlich zu tun. Wie geht es ihm denn, deinem Onkel?", fügte er fragend hinzu. Kitakus Blick füllte sich mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Resignation und er senkte die Augen: „Es, es geht ihm gut, Herr Hijimoto." Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hätten, hatte der Bus inzwischen angehalten. Das betretene Schweigen wurde erst gebrochen, als Kitaku von einer Tasche getroffen wurde, die eine einsteigende Frau fast wie eine Waffe wild umherschwenkte.

Er fuhr hoch und blickte aus dem Busfenster: nicht weit von ihnen lag ein Hügel, auf dem sich schwach hinter den Bäumen die Silhouette eines Gebäudes abzeichnete. „Oh nein!", schrie er auf. „Entschuldigen sie, Herr Hijimoto!" Er sprang auf und stürzte auf den Eingang zu, kehrte aber gleich wieder um, da er seinen Rucksack liegen gelassen hatte. Unter lauten Entschuldigungen drängte er sich an dem gereizten, schwitzenden, einsteigenden Passagieren vorbei, warf sich den Rucksack über die Schulter und stürzte aus dem Bus. Mit einem kurzen Winken zu dem Fenster, an dem der ältere Mann saß und ihm hinterher blickte, lief er den Bürgersteig entlang auf den Hügel zu. Hijimoto betrachtete ihn noch kopfschüttelnd, als der Bus sich wieder ihn Bewegung setzte. „Das war also Kitaku Goldland…", er lachte laut auf, was die Passagiere veranlasste, sich halb überrascht, halb wütend zu ihm um zu drehen: „Ha, was hast du da für ein Unikum groß gezogen, alter Schurke!"

Kitaku blieb erst, keuchend und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend, stehen, als er die oberste Stufe der Treppe erreicht hatte.

Vor ihm lag der Higurashi Schrein, der Schrein, den seine Tante, seine Tante mütterlicherseits, denn sein leiblicher Onkel, der einzige Bruder seines Vaters, war unverheiratet, einst zusammen mit ihrem Mann bewohnt hatte, bevor sie nach Amerika gezogen waren. „Tante…Onkel…Kusine. Wieso konntet nicht ihr meine Familie werden?"

Seine Stimme klang bitter, als er diese Worte zu sich selbst sprach.

Es gab keinen Priester mehr, der den Schrein betreute, aber nach langem Flehen von Kitaku. hatte sein Onkel einen Verwalter eingestellt, der in das ehemalige Wohnhaus seiner Tante eingezogen war und dafür sorgte, dass der Schrein nicht verfiel. Kitaku war zum ersten Mal hier, aber er wusste, dass seine Mutter hauptsächlich wegen des Schreins wieder nach Japan hatte ziehen wollen.

Wenn er sich das schöne Gebäude besah, verstand er sie, er mochte den Ort auf den ersten Blick.

Langsam ging Kitaku über den Hof auf den großen Baum zu, der sich am Rande des Schreins erhob.

„Goshin Boku…" Seine Hände strichen über die kühle Rinde.

Im machte die Hitze zwar wenig aus, in Südafrika, wo er lange gelebt hatte, war es viel heißer gewesen, aber dennoch genoss er die Kühle im Schatten des großen Baumes.

Es war so friedlich dort unter diesem alten Baum…

Wie alt mochte er wohl sein?

Während er sich in Gedanken versunken an den Stamm lehnte, hörte er ein leises Miauen. Er erhob sich und ging dem Geräusch neugierig nach. Kitaku mochte Katzen, ebenso wie die meisten anderen Tiere.

Es kam aus dem kleinen Haus neben dem Schrein, war es das Lager?

Nein, das Lager befand sich auf der anderen Seite…

Das musste der alte Brunnen sein.

Der alte Brunnen…

Seine Tante hatte manches Mal vom Schrein erzählt, aber immer, wenn sie den Brunnen erwähnte, hatte sie ausgesehen, als müsste sie weinen. Es hatte ihn schon immer erstaunt, aber er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass es besser wäre, diese alte Wunde nicht auf zu reißen.

Er ging mit leicht zögerndem Schritt auf das kleine Gebäude zu.

Nach der Hitze auf den Straßen fröstelte es ihn nun auf einmal fast im schattigen Tempelhof.

Erneut erklang ein schwaches Miauen.

Zögerlich, aber von einer unerklärlichen Neugier getrieben, öffnete er die Tür, sie war im Gegensatz zum selbst Schrein unverschlossen, sogar einen Spalt breit offen..

Das hier nur schwache Sonnenlicht fiel in das Innere des Häuschens, füllte es mit einem mysteriösen Zwielicht.

Ein dicker, großer, braun, schwarz und weiß gescheckter Kater lag halb dösend im schattigen Inneren, anscheinend war er durch den Spalt in der Tür hinein gekommen.

Beruhigt lächelnd und einen Laut der Erleichterung ausstoßend, ging Kitaku auf den Kater zu, der ihn verschlafen ansah. Der Junge ging vor dem Tier in die Hocke, blickte den Kater freundlich an und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Dieser erhob sich langsam, trotte auf ihn zu und rieb seinen Kopf an der Hand des Jungen. Kitaku streichelte ihm das Fell, es war sauber und gepflegt, der Kater schien bei einer sehr guten Gesundheit für einen Streuner. Kitaku setzte sich neben ihn und kraulte ihn, woraufhin der Kater sich flach ausstreckte und behaglich zu schnurren begann.

Kitakus Blick wanderte durch den düsteren Raum und blieb sofort an dem Brunnen hängen. Zunächst hatte er gedacht, er sei einfach nur offen gewesen. Nun erkannte er jedoch, dass die Holzabdeckung, die ihn wohl einst verschlossen hatte, gesplittert war.

Ganz so, als hätte sich etwas, etwas sehr großes und starkes, mit Gewalt einen Weg heraus gebahnt.

Auf einmal vernahm Kitaku ein lautes Knirschen aus dem Inneren des Brunnens.

Und hier an dieser Stelle möchte ich mein erstes Kapiotel abschließen, möge dies alle Leser zum weitterlesen anregen...

Inu Yasha: Lass die hochgestochene Sprache und komm zum Ende!

Shinkaishi: Och, wieso denn!

Inu Yasha: Weil du die Leser langweilst! Und nebenbei, ich habe auch keine Lust, die ganze Zeit hier an diesem Baum rumhängen zu müssen, schreib also endlich weiter, ich will hier nicht ewig rumhängen müssen!

Shinkaishi: (Schluck) Ich, ich mach ja schon.

Nun gut, ich freue mich über alle Reviews, aber bitte seid gnädig mit meinem Erstlingswerk.

Kapitel 1 ist schon in Vorbereitung, ihr werdet euch daher nicht lange gedulden müssen


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein schlafender Junge

Willkommen, liebe Leser...

Kitaku: Verzeihung, aber ich kann nur einen Leser sehen.

Shinkaishi: (Hart auf dem Boden der Tatsachen aufgeschlagen) Ähmpf, wie auch immer...

Vielen Dank ersteinmal für den Review, HiYasha, ich hoffe nur, dass ich mich eines solche großen Lobes auch als würdig erweisen kann (blush).

Nun, da es weiter auch nichts zu sagen gibt, fange ich mit dem zweiten Kapitel an. (Meine Vorreden sind so dürftig...)

Kapitel 1: Ein schlafender Junge

Erneut ein Knirschen. Kitaku starrte wie gebannt auf den Brunnen, kalter Schweiß lief über seinen Körper. Etwas war in diesem Brunnen. Der Kater stieß ein hohes, angsterfülltes Miauen aus und versteckte sich hinter dem Jungen.

Er zitterte, der schwache Lichtschein reichte nicht bis zum Brunnen.

Kitaku ging einen Schritt auf den Brunnen zu.

Atem, etwas zog sich klappernd über Stein.

Seine Schritte knarrten auf der Holztreppe, mit jeder Stuf wurde es dunkler.

Wurde es jetzt auch kälter? Sein nass geschwitzter Körper fühlte sich auf einmal klamm und kalt an.

Kitaku stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas, es war ein Knochen.

Auf dem bloßen Erdboden um den Brunnen herum lagen Knochen verstreut.

Ein Stöhnen hallte durch den Raum, ein uralter Laut, ein Laut voll von einem Verlangen, das längst hätte erloschen sein müssen.

Laut heulend zog ein Windstoß durch den Raum, vom Eingang, oder von…

Mit einem Knallen wurde die Tür zugeschlagen, alles war dunkel.

Wieder das Stöhnen, diesmal lauter, dann ein ängstliches, schrilles Miauen und Kratzen am Holz.

Er stand nun direkt vor dem Brunnen, wagte es jedoch nicht, einen Blick in die gähnende Tiefe zu werfen. Schon wieder das Geräusch und noch etwas anderes, etwas, das näher kam…

Kitaku drehte sich um, wollte weglaufen, als ihn viele Arme umfingen, sie packten ihn an seinen Schultern, seinen Armen, seinem Hals.

Er war viel zu geschockt, um sich auch nur zu wehren, als die Arme ihn rückwärts in den Brunnen hinein zerrten.

Kitaku fiel, ein seltsames Licht umgab ihn, blau, violett und seltsam verzerrt.

Er wirbelte im Fall herum, sah nun seine Angreiferin. Die Arme gehörten zum Oberkörper einer Frau, der jedoch in einen Unterleib aus Knochen, wie die einer Schlange überging.

„Welche Freude", es war dieselbe unmenschliche Stimme, die auch das Stöhnen ausgesandt hatte.

Kittaku verspürte Ekel angesichts der Berührung des Körpers dieses Etwas, doch der Schock lähmte ihn immer noch, wie ein Kaninchen angesichts eines Raubtiers.

„Ich spüre die Kraft… Meine Körper kehrt zurück!" Vor Kitakus Augen, formte sich aus den Knochen mit einem widerlichen Knirschen ein Körper, nicht der einer Schlange, sondern der vielgliedrige Leib eines Tausendfüßlers.

Die Tausendfüßlerfrau zog ihn näher an sich:„Shikon no Tama! Gib ihn mir!"

Eine lange, klebrige Zunge schnellte hervor und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

Kitaku schrie vor Ekel auf, seine weit aufgerissenen Augen tränten: „Lass mich los!", und er versuchte mit aller Kraft, die in seinem zitternden Körper verblieben war, das Monster von sicht zu stoßen.

Ein helles Licht schoss aus seiner Hand und blendete ihn, die Tausendfüßlerfrau wurde mit einem heftigen Schlag zurückgestoßen und der Arm, mit dem sie ihn noch festgehalten hatte, riss von ihrem Körper.

Das Monster fiel von ihm ab und verschwand in dem seltsamen Licht, das sie umgab.

Allein ihre Stimme, nun voller Zorn, hallte in seinen Ohren wieder: „Du entkommst mir nicht, Shikon…

no…Tama…"

Kitaku fiel immer schneller, das seltsame Licht um ihn herum begann, sich langsam zu verändern, wurde heller, fast weiß. Geblendet schloss Kitaku die Augen

Shikon no Tama?

Doch bevor er noch weiter über die Worte der Tausendfüßlerfrau nachgrübeln konnte, spürte er auf einmal wieder Boden unter sich, nach dem sanften Aufprall blickte er sich um: um ihn herum erhoben sich die Wände des Brunnenschachts, Sonnenlicht fiel von oben hinein.

Was ist bloß los? Habe ich das etwa alles nur geträumt?

Er rieb sich verwundert die Augen.

Die Szenerie vor ihm blieb jedoch die gleiche. Vorsichtig tat er einen Schritt nach vorne.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Mittag stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas, seine nackten Zehen berührten es. Das Etwas fühlte sich weich an und kühl, wenn auch nicht so, wie etwas, was lange in einem kalten Brunnenschacht gelegen hatte. Als er auf den Boden sah, lag dort der bleiche Arm des Monsters.

Kein Traum also…

Shikon no Tama…

Was hat dieses Tausendfüßlermonster damit gemeint? Und das Sonnenlicht! Wie konnte die Sonne hier herab scheinen, im Schrein des Brunnens war es stockdunkel gewesen!

Er sah sich genauer um, Kletterpflanzen hingen an der einen Schachtwand herab. Sie schienen stark genug, sein Gewicht zu halten. Trotz seiner Größe von 1, 75 war er sehr leicht, aber er zog trotzdem mehrmals kräftig daran, bevor er sich an den Aufstieg machte.

Hm, die sollten wirklich kräftig genug sein…

Überall um ihn herum waren Bäume. Er befand sich auf einer Lichtung inmitten des Waldes.

Stille lag über diesem Ort, nur unterbrochen von sanftem Vogelzwitschern und dem Rauschen des Windes im Gras. Ein Hügel, dessen Hang von Büschen und Gräsern bedeckt war, erhob sich sanft ansteigend vor ihm.

Kitaku streckte sich und zog schnuppernd die Luft durch die Nase ein. Sie roch frisch und unverbraucht, ganz anders als in Tokio.

„Wo bin ich hier bloß? Dieser Ort kann unmöglich in Tokio liegen."

Seine Stimme war mehr verwundert als ängstlich, als er diese Worte zu sich sprach. Eigentlich war er ja immer noch mitgenommen von der Begegnung mit dem Monster aus dem Brunnen. Er rieb sich schaudernd die Wange, wo die Zunge seine Haut berührt hatte, fast so, als hätte sie seinen Geschma-…

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, so dass sein blauschwarzes Haar um sein Haupt herumwirbelte. Er wollte diese Überlegung lieber gar nicht fortführen.

Aber irgendetwas hier an diesem Ort war so…

Er konnte nicht anders, als eine gewisse freudige Aufregung zu verspüren, es war so, als hätte er eben ein Tor durchschritten, als läge nun eine ganz neue Welt vor ihm.

Fast wie in Lewis Büchern… Nur dass ich nicht durch einen Schrank, sondern durch einen Brunnen gegangen bin…

Er sah sich um, die Kronen der Bäume wogten sanft im leichten Wind…

Doch an einem Baum blieb sein Blick unwillkürlich haften. Er überragte die anderen deutlich und auch sein Stamm war dicker.

Er kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor.

„Goshin Boku!"

Der überraschte Ausruf entkam seiner Kehle, ohne das er es gewollt hätte. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen und ohne darüber nach zu denken, rannte er auf ihn zu.

Äste streiften seine nackten Arme und Beine, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz.

„Wie kann das sein? Wenn hier der Goshin Boku steht, müsste ich doch immer noch am Higurashi Schrein sein."

Das Unterholz teilte sich vor ihm, Kitaku fand sich am Rande einer weiteren Lichtung wieder.

Vom Schrein, dem Hof oder der Treppe hinab zur Straße war nichts zu sehen, doch in der Mitte der Lichtung erhob sich der große, heilige Baum, fast genauso, wie vorhin, als er sich gegen dessen wunderbar kühle Rinde gestützt hatte.

Bis auf eines. Vielleicht gerade einen Meter über dem Boden, den Körper von Ranken umschlungen, einen Pfeil in seiner Brust, hing ein Junge am Baum, ein Junge in einem roten Kimono, mit silbernen Haaren und…

HUNDEOHREN!

Kitaku ging neugierig näher auf den Baum zu.

Oder war es mehr als Neugier? Er spürte, dass sein Herz schneller schlug, irgendetwas schien ihn zu dem Jungen hin zu ziehen, als wäre er ein Magnet und Kitaku der Eisenspan…

Der Junge sah so aus, als wäre er ungefähr in seinem Alter, seine Gesichtszüge wirkten sanft, als würde er schlafen, das fransige Pony hing ihm fast über die Augen.

Kitaku kletterte auf eine besonders dicke Ranke, die den Körper des Jungen festhielt.

Er besah sich das Gesicht des Jungen nun von Nahem, lange, silbrigweiße Koteletten und noch längeres Haupthaar in der gleichen Farbe, rahmten die hellen, leicht honigfarbenen Züge ein, nur seine Augenbrauen waren tiefschwarz.

Sein Blick blieb jedoch bei den silbrigweißen Fellohren hängen, er konnte dem Impuls nicht widerstehen, sie wie bei einem Hund zu kraulen.

Kitaku lächelte wie ein Kind, als seine Finger das weiche, kurze Fell berührten, es fühlte sich an den Spitzen wie Samt an. Dann wurde ihm jedoch wieder bewusst, in welcher Lage er sich befand.

Was ich da mache ist ziemlich unhöf-…

„Was machst du da!" Eine raue Männerstimme hallte über die Lichtung. Kitaku presste sich erschrocken an den Körper des Jungen, als mehrere Pfeile neben ihm in der Rinde einschlugen. Sein Herz raste wie das eines verängstigten Kaninchens. Oder war es mehr als der Schock?

„ Das hier ist ein verbotener Ort, was hat ein Junge wie du hier zu suchen!" Wieder die raue Männerstimme, sie klang feindselig und drohend.

Kitaku drehte sich mit immer noch wild klopfendem Herzen um, die Pfeile hatten ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Am Rande der Lichtung standen zwei Männer mit Langbögen, doch mehr konnte er nicht erkennen, denn ihre Gestalten zeichneten sich vor der hellen Sonne nur schemenhaft ab.

„Du bist wohl nicht von hier, Junge" Die Stimme schien diesmal einem jüngeren Mann zu gehören, aber sie klang genauso forsch, wie die des anderen.

Die Nachmittagsonne ließ das trübe Wasser der Reisfelder golden aufglitzern, Wolken türmten sich hoch auf, beschienen von den Sonnenstrahlen wirkten sie selbst wie Gebirge aus Licht.

„In Inu Yashas Wald?" Die Stimme einer erwachsenen Frau.

„Ja, ein Junge in seltsamen Kleidern" Der jüngere Mann antwortete.

Kitaku saß auf dem Erdboden eines kleinen Platzes inmitten der Holzhäuser des Dorfes, in das ihn die beiden Männer gebracht hatten. Seine Arme und Beine waren gefesselt und überall um ihn herum standen die Dorfbewohner, alle trugen sie altmodische, japanische Gewänder, und starrten ihn an wie ein seltsames Tier. Oder schlimmeres…

„Bitte, bindet mich los!" Kitaku sah unsicher in die Menge, zu den Männern mit ihren streng zurückgebundenen Haarknoten und den Frauen, von denen einige und darunter auch welche, die eindeutig in seinem Alter waren, kleine Kinder auf dem Arm trugen.

Aber niemand von ihnen reagierte auf seine Worte, alle schienen miteinander zu tuscheln, oder es vor zu ziehen, ihn an zu starren.

„Sicher ein Spion! Schaut euch nur diese Kleider an…" Ein erwachsener Mann blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Wird es wieder neue Kämpfe geben?", fragte der alte Mann neben ihm, vielleicht sein Vater, der sich auf einen knorrigen Stock stützte, als er sich zu ihm wandte.

„Sicher ist das ein Kitsune, der sich in einen Jungen verwandelt hat." Die erwachsene Frau, die das gesagt hatte, hatte die Köpfe halb mit ihrer Nachbarin, einer jüngeren Frau mit einem Säugling in den Armen, zusammengesteckt.

„Aaach", eine der jungen, anscheinend unverheirateten Frauen seufzte, "der ist viel zu hübsch für einen Youkai!" Das Mädchen neben ihr kicherte, die Frauen warfen ihnen jedoch missbilligende Blicke zu. Kitaku errötete und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu den Mädchen.

Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet? Das sieht hier alles aus wie im Mittelalter…

Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als ein Raunen durch die Menge ging.

„Die Miko! Macht Platz für Kaede- sama!"

Er drehte sich überrascht um. Eine alte Frau, über deren faltiges Gesicht sich das Band einer Augenklappe spannte, kam auf einen kräftigen Bogen gestützt auf ihn zu. Ihre gedrungene, kleine Gestalt war in ein Gewand aus rotem und weißem Stoff gehüllt.

Die, die sieht ja aus wie eine Babajaga!

Kitaku sah sie an, wobei er ein wenig zurückwich, so weit ihm das die Fesseln erlaubten.

Das soll die Priesterin sein!

Die alte Frau blieb wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen und reichte dem Mann, der ihn für einen Spion gehalten hatte, wortlos den Bogen, zog dafür aber einen dunkelblauen Beutel aus den Falten ihres Gewands.

Bevor der überraschte Junge auch nur irgendwie hätte reagieren können, was so gefesselt eh schwierig gewesen wäre, nahm die Alte eine Hand voll Staub aus dem Beutel und warf ihn ihm ins Gesicht.

Kitaku hustete, als er eine Dosis von dem Staub einatmete, seine Augen tränten.

Die Miko wiederholte die Prozedur, ohne eine sichtbare Gefühlsregung auf dem Gesicht.

Nach zwei weiteren Portionen von dem seltsamen, dunkelblauen Staub, die Kitaku wenigstens nicht in den Mund bekommen hatte, steckte sie den Beutel weg, ihre Miene verlor die Schärfe und Anspannung.

„Er ist eindeutig weder Dämon noch Geist." Ihre raue Stimme wandte sich nun an die Dorfbewohner, die sie die ganze Zeit gespannt beobachtet hatten.

Die meisten schienen bei ihren Worten erleichtert auf zu atmen, das junge Mädchen stieß ihrer Freundin den Ellbogen in die Seite, wieder unter den missbilligenden, wenn auch nun erleichterteren Blicken der Älteren : "Siehst du, was habe ich dir gesagt?"

Nur der junge Mann, der ihr inzwischen den Bogen zurückgegeben hatte, sah ihn immer noch finster an.

„Er könnte auch ein Spion sein, Kaede- sama! Seht euch nur seine dunkle Haut an, er ist sicher nicht aus dieser Gegend!"

Die Priesterin drehte sich zu ihm herum. Ihre Stimme klang fast ungehalten, als sie ihm antwortete: „Wir sind ein kleines Dorf und kommen gerade so über die Runden. Was sollte es den geben, weswegen uns jemand angreifen sollte?"

Die alte Miko wandte sich von ihm ab und musterte Kitaku erneut, plötzlich stutzte sie, ihre Augen verengten sich. Vor Zorn oder vor Überraschung? Kitaku sah verschreckt zu Boden.

„Lass dich einmal anschauen!" ihre Stimme war freundlicher, als sie sich zu Kitaku herunterbeugte. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, ihre Haut fühlte sich rau und uneben auf seinen glatten Wangen an. Er versuchte, ihrem Blick aus zu weichen, als sie seine Züge begutachtete.

„Ich fresse dich schon nicht auf Junge, also hör auf, den Boden an zu starren."

Die Mädchen kicherten wieder bei den halb freundlichen, halb belustigten Worten der Miko und noch mehr bei Kitakus beschämten Blick, der darauf folgte. Die angespannte Stimmung schien sich mit einem Schlag in Luft auf zu lösen, manche der Dörfler lachten offen, nicht schadenfroh, sondern mehr erleichtert, andere erstickten den Impuls in einem verhaltenen Husten und selbst der misstrauische Mann konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Kitakus braune Haut nahm einen deutlichen roten Schimmer an.

Allein die Priesterin war ruhig geblieben und musterte ihn weiterhin, starrte ihn schon beinahe an.

Irgendetwas an ihm kommt mir vertraut vor… Seine Haare, die Augen und auch der Gesichtsschnitt…

Fast wie bei… Kikyo!

Nun, ich weiß, eigentlich geht das Kapitel "Ein schlafender Junge" im Manga weiter, aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht einem Autor im Kursarbeitsstress. Ich wollte die Geschichte zumindest ein wenig weiterführen...


	3. Kapitel 2: Inu Yasha erwacht

Ersteinmal danke für die Reviews Naomi und Azhura.

Dieses Kapitel ist diesmal ein wenig länger und ich habe ein paar Mal hin und her überlegt, wie die Geschichte nun weitergehen soll.

Es wird nämlich bald einen anderen Verlauf nehmen, als im Manga, lasst euch einfach überraschen.

Kapitel 2: Inu Yasha erwacht

Dunkelheit hatte sich inzwischen über das Dorf gelegt, allein das Licht der Sterne erhellte den Himmel; da der Mond noch nicht aufgegangen war. Kitaku blickte in das prasselnde, kleine Feuer in der Mitte des Hauses, in dem die Miko lebte.

„Hmmm", die alte Frau brummte vor sich hin, während sie mit einer Kelle aus dem Topf schöpfte, der offenbar eine Art Eintopf oder Suppe enthielt, so genau konnte er es nicht erkennen.

„Du sagst also, du wurdest von einem Tausendfüßler Mononoke durch einen Brunnen in einem alten Schrein gezogen? Und danach bist du aus dem Brunnen geklettert und kamst in Inu Yashas Wald heraus?"

Der dunkelhäutige Junge nickte.

„Ja, Miko- sama …"

Die Miko schüttelte den Kopf, ihr faltiges Gesicht wurde noch etwas faltiger, als sie lächelte.

„Du brauchst mich nicht Miko- sama zu nennen. Das tun die Leute aus dem Dorf, aber eigentlich bin ich nur eine alte Frau, meine Kräfte sind nicht all zu groß. Nicht so wie die meiner Schwester…" Sie stellte ihm eine Schüssel von dem dampfenden Gericht vor die Nase.

Kitaku nickte und bedankte sich schüchtern. Trotz der Jahreszeit war es eine kalte Nacht und das kleine Kochfeuer reichte nicht aus, den Raum mit seinen hölzernen Wänden zu erwärmen. Kitaku fröstelte in seiner leichten Sommerkleidung. Er nahm die Schüssel in die Hand und spürte die angenehme Wärme des Eintopfs durch das Gefäß dringen, während ihm der Dampf das Gesicht wärmte. Eine kurze Weile des Schweigens verging, während der ihn Kaede freundlich mit ihrem unverdeckten Auge musterte. Der Junge hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass auch etwas Prüfendes in dem Blick lag. Schließlich räusperte er sich und brach die Stille.

„Ich, ich habe eine Frage…"

Er wusste nicht genau, was er fragen konnte, aber er musste sichergehen, auch wenn er schon eine recht eindeutige Vermutung hatte, wo er sich befand, oder besser gesagt, wann…

„Befindet sich hier in der Nähe ein Ort namens Tokyo?

Die Miko runzelte die Stirn.

„Tokyo?" Sie griff seine Hand und malte ihm fragend mit dem Finger die Zeichen für „östliche Hauptstadt" auf die Handfläche.

„Ist das der Ort, von dem du kommst? Tut mir Leid, aber so einen Ort gibt es hier in der Gegend nicht. Die Hauptstadt liegt in Kyoto im Westen. Sofern man in dieser Zeit überhaupt von einer Hauptstadt sprechen kann…"

Die alte Frau blickte bei diesen Worten grimmig.

Kitaku erinnerte sich an das, was er über die japanische Geschichte gelernt hatte und setzte nach.

„Ähm, vielleicht heißt es hier noch anders. Vielleicht ist euch der Ort als Edo bekannt."

Diesmal sah die Miko noch erstaunter drein.

„Edo? Aber Edo ist doch nur ein Dorf hier in der Nähe. Du siehst ehrlich gesagt nicht so aus, als kämst du aus dieser Gegend."

Es ist also wahr… Ich bin wirklich in einer anderen Zeit… Wenn Edo hier nur ein Dorf ist und wenn das Land im Aufruhr ist, dann bin ich mehrere Jahrhunderte vom Tokyo das ich kenne entfernt, dann ist das hier Sengoku jidai, die Ära der kriegerischen Staaten…

„Ähm, nein, das muss wohl ein anderes Edo sein", warf Kitaku rasch ein, um Kaedes verwirrtem Blick zu begegnen. Innerlich war er jedoch immer noch dabei, das, was soeben zur Gewissheit geworden war, zu verarbeiten.

So unmöglich ist eine Zeitreise wohl doch nicht, Nokoru- sama…

Er schüttelte den Kopf:

Woran denke ich denn! Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich über Physik Gedanken zu machen!

Er wiegte nachdenklich die Schale in seiner Hand, während er fasst automatisch zu Essen begann.

Der Eintopf bestand aus verschiedenen Gemüsesorten, ohne Gewürze oder Fleischeinlagen.

Aber ich denke, für die Menschen in dieser Zeit ist so etwas ein ziemlicher Luxus…

„Kaede- baasan?"

Die Miko sah in an.

„Ja?"

Kitaku räusperte sich. „Die Männer, die mich aufgegriffen haben und vorhin auch ihr, haben von Inu Yashas Wald gesprochen…"

Er senkte den Blick leicht, fast als wäre es ihm unangenehm, danach zu fragen.

„Hat es etwas mit dem Jungen an dem Baum zu tun?"

Er musste daran denken, wie sich sein Körper angefühlt hatte, kühl, ja, aber nicht wie der eines Toten, eher wie ein Schlafender…

„Er lebt, nicht wahr? Obwohl er einen Pfeil in der Brust hat, ist er nicht tot…"

Die Miko sah ihn an, in ihren Zügen spiegelte sich etwas wieder, was er nicht richtig deuten konnte. Die Art, wie sich ihr Gesicht veränderte, fast, ja, fast als hätte sie eine solche Frage erwartet.

„Inu Yasha, du hast ihn natürlich gesehen…"

Die Miko hielt kurz inne, als überlege sie, wo sie anfangen sollte.

„Er ist es, der an diesem Baum versiegelt wurde…"

Kitaku sah sieh erstaunt an.

„Versiegelt? Wer ist dieser Inu Yasha, ein Dämon?"

Die Miko legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ein Dämon… Nicht ganz. Inu Yasha ist ein Hanyou, ein Halbdämon…"

Kitaku sah sie an.

„Wieso wurde er versiegelt?"

Kaede legte einen Holzscheit in die Glut, während sie ihre Eintopfschale leerte. Die Essstäbchen stießen mit einem leichten Klingen gegen das Steingut.

„Nun, dies ist eine längere Geschichte… Alles begann vor etwas mehr als fünfzig Jahren, als meine Schwester Kikyo noch als Miko unser Dorf beschützte. Damals war ich noch ein Kind…"

Kitaku spürte den Blick der Miko auf sich ruhen. Sie musterte ihn wieder, ganz so wie vorhin, als er gefesselt auf dem Dorfplatz gesessen hatte.

In eben diesem Moment zerriss ein panischer Aufschrei die Nacht, Kaede sprang auf, ihre Züge hatten sich verhärtet. Sie schlug den Bastvorhang zurück und stürzte dicht gefolgt von Kitaku nach draußen.

Ein Pferd, die Flanke aufgerissen, sodass die Rippen sich deutlich abzeichneten, stürzte unter einem qualvollen Wiehern direkt vor ihnen zu Boden, doch es war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf die Szene, die sich vor ihnen auf dem Dorfplatz abspielte:

Mehrere Männer lagen halb begraben unter den Trümmern eines zusammengestürzten Hauses, eine Frau rannte schreiend davon, während andere mit Fackeln und meist eher provisorischer Bewaffnung das in Schach zu halten versuchten, was sich in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes aufbäumte. Die Flanke des Pferdes noch im blutigen Maul wandte sich das riesige Geschöpf um. Kalte Augen sahen Kitaku aus einem von langem, schwarzem Haar umrahmten Gesicht an.

Das ist doch…!

„GIB MIR DEN SHIKON NO TAMA!"

Das Tausendfüsslermonster hatte die Flanke fallen lassen und kam unter dem Klacken vieler spitzer Insektenbeine auf sie zu.

„Du hast den Juwel der vier Seelen, Junge?" Die Miko sah ihn an, weniger erstaunt, als vielmehr so, als habe sich ein Verdacht bestätigt, den sie schon längst gehegt hatte, aber Kitaku hatte nicht genug Zeit, um diese Details zu bemerken.

„Ich.. ich weiß nicht!"

Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Aber eins weiß ich, dieses Monster ist hinter mir her, nicht…

Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, mehrere Männer, die versucht hatten, das Monster auf zu halten, wurden wie beiläufig von seinem Leib zur Seite geschleudert.

„Ich muss es hier weglocken, sonst werden die Dorfbewohner…"

Einer der Männer, der ältere von denen, die Kitaku im Wald aufgegriffen hatten, stand mühsam auf, rieb sich mit der einen Hand die schmerzende Seite und wandte sich an Kaede.

„Es hat keinen Zweck, Speere und Pfeile können es nicht verletzen!"

Die Miko hatte die Stimme gehoben.

„Versucht, es zum alten Brunnen zu jagen, vielleicht können wir…"

Kitaku unterbrach sie.

„Wo ist dieser alte Brunnen?"

Ist es vielleicht…

Die Miko wandte sich zu ihm um.

„In Inu Yashas Wald!"

Kitaku sah sich um, aber er im Dunklen konnte er den Weg nicht wieder finden, auf dem ihn die Männer ins Dorf gebracht hatten.

„Welche Richtung?"

„Er ist im Osten", rief die Miko.

Kitaku ah sich rasch um, aber ohne die Sonne am Himmel konnte er sich nicht orientieren. Sein Blick streifte etwas, da war ein Licht, fast wie die Aurora, nur dass es hellviolett war und aus dem Wald zu dringen schien.

„Ist es da, wo dieses Licht herkommt?"

Kitaku zeigte mit seinem Finger in die Richtung, während er über die Schulter zu Kaede sah.

Die Miko nickte, bevor sie sich der Worte überhaupt bewusst war, die Kitaku da gesagt hatte.

Der Junge war schon losgerannt, das Monster dicht auf seinen Fersen, als ihre Verwunderung sie doch noch zu einer Antwort bewegte.

„Was hat er gesagt…? Normale Menschen können das Miasma doch nicht sehen!"

Ihre Miene glättete sich.

„Vielleicht ist er es ja tatsächlich…"

Der Nachtwind blies leicht durch die silbernen Haare, die im schwachen Mondlicht schimmerten. Plötzlich jedoch ging eine Bewegung durch den Körper, der fünfzig Jahre lang regungslos an dem Baum gehangen hatte. Die Ohren zuckten und das schimmernde Haar sträubte sich. Die Nasenflügel blähten sich leicht, ein leises Schnüffeln war zu hören, als sich die bernsteinfarbenen Augen öffneten.

„Dieser Geruch… das riecht wie das Weib, das mich besiegt hat!"

Erneut ein Schnüffeln.

„Hm, aber irgendwie ist es doch anders…"

Die eben noch zur Klaue gekrümmte Hand entspannte sich, auch wenn der Körper des Jungen angespannt blieb. Er legte den Kopf schief, sog erneut die Luft ein.

„Egal, wer es auch ist, er kommt näher!"

Kitakus nackte Füße trommelten auf den Boden. Die Sandalen hatte er zum Glück schon ausgezogen, als er das Haus der Miko betreten hatte, mit ihnen wäre er wahrscheinlich längst gestolpert. Trotz der kühlen Luft schwitzte er, und sein Atem ging deutlich schwerer. Er war die ganze Strecke über so schnell gelaufen, wie er konnte, doch das Monster war immer noch dicht hinter ihm. Wenn er anhalten würde, dann…

Was für eine Chance habe ich eigentlich? Wenn nicht irgendeine Form von Wunder geschieht…

„Gib mir den Shikon no Tama!"

Die Stimme des Monsters war viel zu nah, er verlor den kleinen Vorsprung, den er hatte.

Aber ich weiß doch nicht einmal, was dieses Juwel genau ist, dachte er verzweifelt.

Plötzlich spürte Kitaku, wie ihn etwas am Fuß streifte, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel der Länge nach zu Boden.

Jetzt ist es…

Doch die Baumwurzel, um eine solche handelte es sich, die ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte war sein Glück, denn im selben Moment schoss der Körper der Tausendfüßlerdämonin über ihn hinweg und das Monster landete wutschnaubend in einer Baumgruppe am Rande der Lichtung…

Lichtung…!

Kitaku wurde gerade bewusst, was er gedacht hatte, er rappelte sich auf und sah sich um. Er war wieder auf der Lichtung, wo in die Männer aus dem Dorf gefunden hatten. Der heilige Baum mit seiner unveränderten Aura des Friedens schien geradezu eine Parodie auf das, was sich nun hier abspielte. Aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Der Junge, Inu Yasha, der zuvor friedlich am Baum hängend geschlafen hatte war wach und sein Gesicht schien überhaupt nicht mehr sanft zu sein, als er ihn aus seinen Verachtung spiegelnden Bernsteinaugen ansah. In einer anderen Welt sahen diese Augen zur gleichen Zeit jemand anderen an. Hätte Kitaku in diesem Moment durch die Augen von Kagome, die in seiner Welt seine Cousine war, sehen können, wäre ihm ein Unterschied in den Blicken aufgefallen.

„Hey, du, sag mir, wie kommt es, dass du so wie dieses Weib Kikyo stinkst!"

Kitaku sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Kikyo!"

Diesen Namen nannte Kaede- baasan doch….

Die Bernsteinaugen sahen ihn unverändert an, doch Kitaku bemerkte, dass da noch etwas anderes war, als Verachtung. Verwirrung. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

„Hmpf, du riechst so wie sie, bist du ihr Kind oder so etwas? Wie erbärmlich, dass sie nicht mal ihre eigene Sippschaft vor so einem kleinen Fisch verteidigen kann."

Kitaku war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden.

„Ich bin nicht mit ihr verwandt, aber das tut im Moment nichts zur Sache! Ich…"

„Sie kommt."

Die Krone des mächtigen Baumes krachte und knackte, als die Dämonin von oben auf ihn herabstürzte.

Kitaku schrie auf und versuchte, dem Monster auszuweichen, doch die Arme hatten ihn schon fast umschlossen. Er hielt seine eigenen Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht, erwartete die Hände, die ihn packen würden

Doch nichts geschah. Er blickte verwundert auf und sah, dass die Männer aus dem Dorf die Tausendfüßlerfrau mit Speeren und Seilen von ihm wegzogen.

„Das war knapp…"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Eine barsche Stimme zerbrach den kurzen Moment der Erleichterung.

„Was ist, willst du nicht langsam nach Kikyo rufen?"

Der Halbdämon schnaubte verächtlich:

„Wie ein Kind, das heulend zu seiner Mutter läuft?"

Kitaku sah ihn an. Die Art, wie sein Gegenüber sich verhielt, weckte ein Gefühl in ihm, dass er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, es war nicht wirklich Zorn, eher...

„Ich habe keine Eltern mehr, zu denen ich laufen könnte. Und ich sagte doch schon mit Kikyo habe ich nichts zu tun."

Seine Stimme war ruhig, als hätte er nur einen einfachen Sachverhalt genannt. Die Bitterkeit, die hinter diesen Worten lag, blieb größtenteils in seinem Innerem verborgen. Kitaku war näher an den Baum herangetreten und stand nun direkt vor ihm, sodass sie nur wenige Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren..

Inu Yasha, der auf einen hitzigen Wortwechsel gewartet zu haben schien, hielt bei Kitakus Worten inne, die Überheblichkeit schien für einen Moment einem anderen Ausdruck zu weichen, war es Verständnis? Doch der Hanyou wandte das Gesicht zur Seite.

„Hm, es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sich Kikyo mit irgendeinem Youkai eingelassen hätte."

Er sah dabei eindeutig auf Kitakus freie Hautpartien.

„Ich… das hat nichts mit Youkai zu tun!"

Kitakus Wangen waren feuerrot geworden.

Doch bevor einer der beiden noch irgendetwas hätte sagen können, prallten die Männer direkt neben ihnen gegen die Baumwurzeln, die Dämonin hatte sich befreit, Kitaku spürte, wie ihn viele Hände packten. Er suchte instinktiv nach einem Halt, doch alles, was er zu fassen bekam, war ein paar silbrigweißer Koteletten. Ein schmerzerfülltes unisono:

„Lass mich los!", war die unabwendbare Folge.

Inzwischen hatte auch die Miko den Ort des Geschehens erreicht.

„Kaede- sama, Inu Yasha ist…!" Einer der Männer war zu der Priesterin geeilt, die alarmiert das geschehen um den heiligen Baum beobachtete.

„Inu Yasha ist erwacht!"

Das Siegel, das auf ihm liegt, hätte ewig Bestand haben sollen! Was ist nur los? Ist es etwa alles wegen dieses Jungen!

„Shikon no Tama!", Kitaku spürte die Worte der Dämonin zusammen mit ihrem Atem in seinem Nacken. Er schrie auf, als ihn einer der Zähne an der bloßen Schulter streifte und ätzender Speichel auf seine Haut tropfte.

Ein helles Licht blendete ihn fast, er hatte seinen Arm zur Abwehr nach hinten gestreckt, um die Dämonin von sich weg zu stoßen. Unter den erstaunten Blicken der Männer und auch der Miko, fuhr das Monster mit einem wilden Schmerzgeheul zurück und ließ den Jungen zusammen mit vier abgetrennten Armen zu Boden fallen.

Kitaku landete zum Glück im weichen Gras, sein Herz raste noch immer vor Schock. Das seine rechte Seite violett glühte, bemerkte er nicht, den anderen auf der Lichtung entging es jedoch keineswegs. Kitaku war viel mehr mit seiner Hand beschäftigt, oder mehr damit, was sich durch sie manifestiert hatte.

Wie im Brunnen… Vielleicht, vielleicht ist das meine Chance!

Er sprang auf, doch die Mononoke war schneller, ihr Insektenleib warf ihn zu Boden und die scharfen Fänge vergruben sich in seine Seite, Kitaku schrie auf, das Monster fuhr mit seiner Zunge in seinen Körper, grub sich durch Haut und Muskeln. Er wurde in die Luft geschleudert, gleichzeitig spürte er einen Zug, als würde etwas aus ihm herausgerissen, dann landete wieder im Gras, Blut rann aus dem klaffenden Riss im Stoff, aus dem Riss in seinem Körper! Ein leiser, dumpfer Aufprall ertönte neben ihm. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sah einen kreisrunden Edelstein über den Boden kullern, dessen helles Violett von dem tiefen Rot seines Blutes fast überdeckt wurde.

Ist das… dieser Shikon no Tama? Er war in meinem Körper! Ist er etwa dafür verantwortlich, dass…

Er versuchte, sich wieder auf zu richten, aber es gelang ihm nicht, seine Glieder fühlten sich völlig kraftlos an, als wäre sein ganzer Körper aus Blei. Ihm wurde schwindelig, das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm, sein Herz, das vor Aufregung wild geschlagen hatte, schien langsamer, dumpfer zu pochen..

Ich… muss wohl zu viel Blut verlieren… Aber dass es ausgerechnet jetzt wieder passieren muss.

Er hörte die Stimme der Dämonin, kalt und höhnisch.

„Er war also doch in deinem Körper! Nun gehört er mir, der Shikon no Tama!"

Dann eine andere Stimme, laut, energisch, und panisch?

„Los, gib mir den Juwel, oder möchtest du gerne in ihrem Magen enden! Wenn sie den Juwel bekommt, frisst sie euch alle!"

Kitaku versuchte, das Schwächegefühl zu überwinden, aber der Blutverlust war zu stark für ihn, zu stark für jemanden, dessen Blut ohnehin nur so schwach durch seine Adern pulste. Er schob vorsichtig, langsam seinen Arm nach vorne, sah angestrengt auf die mattrote Kugel, unter der helle Flecken wie aus Amethyst hervor glommen.

Seine tastenden Finger waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem blutigen Edelstein entfernt. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Juwel aus, doch bevor er es greifen konnte, wurde er wieder durch die Luft geschleudert, der Leib der Tausendfüßlerin fegte ihn gegen den Baum und schnürte sich zusammen. Kitaku spürte, wie sein Körper gegen den des anderen Jungen gepresst wurde, wie der Insektenleib sich wie ein Gürtel um beide schloss. Ihm war schwindlig, ganz als würde er immer noch durch die Luft gewirbelt und Schwärze begann sich wie ein großer feiner Schleier Schicht für Schicht über seine Augen zu legen…

Schreie…

Alles um ihn herum war dunkel, die Stimmen drangen nur dumpf an seine Ohren.

Was, wo bin ich…

Warm… Sein Oberkörper und sein Kopf waren gegen etwas warmes gedrückt worden, er spürte ein schnelles, rhythmisches Klopfen durch sein Ohr. Alles um ihn herum schien in Aufruhr, all die Stimmen, ein lautes Lachen und es roch nach

äumen und noch etwas - er zog die Luft leicht durch die Nase ein - wie ein Hund…

„Hey! Du kannst doch nicht einfach ohnmächtig werden!"

Eine laute, energische Stimme direkt über seinem Ohr riss ihn wach. Er blinzelte, schlug die Augen auf. Das warme feste, worauf sein Kopf geruht hatte, war Inu Yashas Brust gewesen.

Eben dieser begegnete seinem Blick mit funkelnden Bernsteinaugen, als er den Kopf zurücklegte, um ihn an zu sehen.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, einfach schlapp zu machen, für so etwas ist jetzt keine Zeit!"

Kitaku wurde sich schlagartig wieder der Situation bewusst, in der er sich befand, und blickte sich um.

Das Monster, dessen Gesicht nun einer verzerrten Fratze glich, attackierte die Dorfbewohner mit heftigen Rammangriffen und den Männern blieb nichts übrig, als auszuweichen, ihre Speere und Pfeile zersplitterten an dem Insektenleib wie morsches Holz, Kaede konnte er nirgendwo entdecken.

„Sie hat den Juwel absorbiert und sich verwandelt."

Inu Yashas Stimme, jetzt wieder ruhiger ließ ihn seinen Blick wieder auf den Halbdämonen richten.

„Wie, wie lange war ich bewusstlos? Und was ist mit Kaede- baasan? Ich kann sie nirgends sehen?"

Er sah den anderen Jungen mit ängstlich geweiteten Augen an.

„Keh!", schnaubte Inu Yasha. „Lange genug! Und wenn du die alte Hexe meinst, die lebt noch."

Kitaku atmete erleichtert auf.

„Aber was sie und die anderen betrifft kann sich das bald ändern!"

Er fixierte den Oberkörper des Monsters, das sich halb vom Baum gelöst hatte, mit zornigen Augen.

„Sie wird mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick stärker, je mehr von der Kraft des Juwels sie absorbieren kann. Wenn also nicht bald irgendetwas passiert, enden sie alle als Insektenfraß und du als Nachspeise."

Kitaku schluckte.

„Was, was kann ich tun? Es ist meine Schuld, Dass dieses Monster sie hier aufgetaucht ist, ich möchte nicht, dass ihnen deshalb etwas passiert!"

Er sah den Halbdämon flehend an.

„Zieh den Pfeil heraus."

Inu Yashas Stimme war ruhig und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert.

Der Pfeil…

Kitaku streckte seine Hand aus.

„Zieh ihn nicht heraus! Dieser Pfeil ist das Siegel das ihn an diesem Ort festhält!"

Die Stimme der Miko durchschnitt die Nacht. Kaede stand mit bleichem Gesicht auf der Lichtung, hinter sich die Dorfmänner, ihr eines Auge war weit aufgerissen.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren, alte Hexe!", der Halbdämon rief wütend zurück.

„SIE wird euer sicherer Tod sein! Willst du lieber in ihrem Magen enden!"

Er sah wieder zu Kitaku hinab.

„Was willst du jetzt tun!"

Seine Miene entspannte sich ein klein wenig.

„Du sagtest doch, du willst nicht Schuld daran sein, dass diese Trottel sterben."

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Kitaku überlegte fieberhaft. Ein Teil von ihm stellte erneut die Frage, auf die ihm die Miko noch keine Antwort hatte geben können, doch …

Egal, unabhängig davon, weshalb er hier versiegelt wurde, wenn ich es nicht tue, dann…

Seine Hand schloss sich um den Schaft.

„Ich vertraue dir, Inu Yasha!"

Kitaku packte den Pfeil und zog, ohne die Veränderung in Inu Yashas Miene zu erkennen, die seine Worte ausgelöst hatten.

Der Pfeil erstrahlte in einem hellen Licht und eine Druckwelle wie ein Windstoß schwappte über die Lichtung, ließ das Haar des Hanyou empor flattern wie Steppengras im brüllenden Sturm.

Kitaku spürte die Welle durch seinen Körper dringen, wie die dunklen Gefühle eines lange eingekerkerten Wesens. Wut, Zorn, Trauer, Verrat…

Dann löste sich der Pfeil mit einem Zischen auf.

Ich weiß, ich wollte eigentlich weiter kommen, aber diese Szene bot sich einfach so gut als Kapitelabschluss an.

Gomen Nasai!

Wie gesagt, ab dem nächsten Kapitel werden ein paar Dinge anders ablaufen, als im Original, ich hoffe, meine Leser haben überhaupt noch Interesse.

Ich habe darüberhinaus noch ein paar kleine Änderungen in den ersten beiden Kapiteln vorgenommen, hauptsächlich kleine Korrekturen und Umformulierungen.

Nun, ich möchte mich bei meinen Lesern bedanken, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	4. Kapitel 3: Vorboten des Wandels

So, ersteinmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, wie lange ich für das dritte Kapitel gebraucht habe. Eigentlich war es ja schon eine ganze Weile fertig, aber leidr ist es dann wegen meines kaputten Computers ewig liegen geblieben und ich habe erst heute, als ich mich an eine neue Geschichte machen wollte, daran gedacht.

Nun, nachdem jetzt die Grundlage da ist, kommen wir langsam zu den ersten Veränderungen (Wesshalb das Kapitel auch einen eigenständigen Namen hat), die den Plot etwas interessanter machen. Ich hoffe, meine geschätzten Leser, falls noch vorhanden, haben ihr Vergnügen an diesem neuen Kapitel (Und vielleicht die Muße für einen Review).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 3: Vorboten des Wandels

Kitaku spürte es. Wie ein Donnergrollen , das den Körper des Jungen durchfuhr. Der Wind war abgeflaut, nachdem er die Überreste des Pfeils wie das Nachglühen eines Feuerwerkskörpers davongetragen hatte, doch dafür spürte er, wie sich die für so lange Zeit gebändigte Kraft des Hanyou einen Auslass suchte. Die Muskeln des Jungen spannten sich an und Kitaku konnte deutlich die gefletschten Zähne sehen, mehr wie die eines Hundes, als wie die eines Menschen. Er spürte den Druck gegen seinen Körper, als ihn Inu Yashas Aufbegehren zwischen dessen Körper und dem der Tausendfüßlerin einquetschte. Er rang nach Atem als der Körper des anderen sich nah vorne bog und den Druck verstärkte.

Druck…

Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen als er spürte, was da gerade gegen seinen Bauchnabel gedrückt wurde. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an als wäre er unter Spannung, doch bevor er weiter über dieses Gefühl (Scham?) nachdenken konnte, erreichte Inu Yashas Kraftanstrengung ihren Höhepunkt und sowohl Kitaku, als auch das Monster wurden ins Gras geschleudert und der Schmerz, als er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wurzel knallte, raubte ihm fast die Sinne.

Inu Yasha landete mit einem mühelosen Satz auf dem Boden, wie ein Hund auf allen vieren und den Kopf mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen gereckt. Sein Blick blieb herausfordernd an dem Monster hängen, das immer noch in einem Knäuel am anderen Ende der Lichtung lag, nur um Haaresbreite von den rechtzeitig ausgewichenen Dorfbewohnern entfernt „So, Tante, dann werden wir einmal sehen, wie viel dir der Juwel noch nützt, nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin." Sein herablassendes Lachen hallte über die Lichtung.

Wie gebannt sahen Kitaku, Kaede und der Rest der Dorfbewohner zu, als der silberhaarige Halbdämon mit einem weiteren Satz und kampfbereit gekrümmten Klauen sich auf das Monster stürzte.

„Sankon Tes…", schrie Inu Yasha und fuhr mit seinen Krallen durch die Luft, als wollte er sie zerreißen.

Niemand sah das schwach im Mondlicht leuchtende Augenpaar, das aus der Krone eines Baumes auf das Geschehen herabblickte, die Gestalt, gehüllt in ein weißes Gewand, die gegen die obersten Ausläufer des Stammes lehnte. „Sieht ganz so aus, als hätten wir die richtige Wahl getroffen…" Die Augen folgten der Bewegung des Halbdämons, als dieser sich auf seine Gegnerin stürzte. „Kikyos Seele wird unausweichlich zu ihm gezogen… Inu Yasha…"

Doch noch bevor er seinen Angriff beenden konnte schnellte der vielgliedrige Leib empor und warf ihn zu Boden.

Der Halbdämon zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie die dornigen Beine über ihn schrappten und seine Seite aufrissen.

„Verdammt!"

Das harte Chitin hatte einen blutigen Schnitt hinterlassen, das weiße Untergewand war schimmerte dunkelrot, genau wie der aufgerissene Kimono darüber.

Hmpf, dass sie genug Kraft absorbiert hat, um durch das Feuerrattenhaar zu dringen…

Ein Aufschrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, Inu Yasha sprang auf und wirbelte herum, es war die Stimme des Jungen gewesen.

Die Tausendfüßlerdämonin hatte ihn mit ihren wieder angewachsenen Armen gepackt und hielt ihn fest in ihrem Griff. Ihre roten Augen blickten boshaft auf den Halbdämon und die Dorfbewohner, der zuckende Leib schien wie eine gespannte Feder nur darauf zu warten, mit seiner Beute davon zu schnellen.

„Wagt es nicht, mich zu verfolgen, oder ich töte den Jungen!", der Nachhall ihrer verzerrten, schrillen Stimme blieb wie ein fallender Schleier hinter ihr zurück, als die klickenden Beine sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in Bewegung setzten.

„Kitaku!", die alte Miko sah zusammen mit den fassungslosen Dorfbewohnern entsetzt zu, wie sich die Tausendfüßlerin mit dem Juwel und dem Jungen davonmachte.

„Verdammt, du altes Mistweib, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!", obwohl kaum in Augenblick vergangen war, schien es, als durchschneide der Ruf des Halbdämonen eine Ewigkeit überraschter Stille.

Kaede sah, wie ein Wirbel aus silbernem Haar und rotem Stoff an ihr vorbeirauschte und in schnellen Sätzen die Verfolgung der Dämonin und ihres Opfers aufnahm.

Wie gebannt blickte sie ihm nach, als er im Schatten des Waldes verschwand.

„Inu Yasha…", sie schüttelte den Kopf, als versuchte sie das geschehen zu verarbeiten.

„Wir müssen ihnen Folgen!", Kaede wandte sich, ihre energische Autorität zurückgewinnend an die wie versteinert dastehenden Männer, die immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Richtung sahen, in denen Mononoke und Hanyou verschwunden waren.

Inu Yasha… Egal wie, er darf diesen verfluchten Juwel nicht in die Hände bekommen.

Die Miko wusste nicht, dass die Gestalt mit den nun im Wind flatternden weißen Gewändern dasselbe dachte, als sie verschwand, der Mononoke und ihrem Verfolger hinterher.

Kitaku wand sich vergeblich in dem eisernen Griff, der ihn fest umklammert hielt. Der Gestank des Monsters ließ seinen Magen sich zusammenziehen, es war ein süßlicher, fauliger Verwesungsgeruch, wie der eines toten Insekts. Das Monster lachte nur und verstärkte seinen Griff noch. Aber Kitaku wusste sowieso, dass er in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung keine Chance hatte, sich aus eigener Kraft zu befreien.

Hilf mir, bitte, Inu Yasha…

Nackte, klauenbewehrte Füße trommelten auf den Waldboden, das silbriger Haar flatterte hinter dem Halbdämonen her, der der kaum übersehbaren Spur der Zerstörung folgte, die die Dämonin hinterlassen hatte.

Sträucher waren zerfetzt und die jungen Bäume mit ihren dünnen Stämmen umgeknickt, wo immer sie die uralte Vegetation durchbrachen

Verdammt… Wächst die den jetzt auch noch?

Tatsächlich schien die Spur der Zerstörung breiter zu werden. Einem Menschen wäre es wahrscheinlich entgangen, aber Inu Yashas Dämonensinnen blieb der langsame Wandel nicht verborgen.

Pah, hätte dieser Schwächling nur nicht so lange gebraucht, um wieder zu sich zu kommen, dann hätte ich sie schon längst erledigt!

Inu Yasha schnaubte verärgert, während er sein Tempo steigerte.

Verdammt, dass so ein schwächlicher Dämon Durch den Juwel so stark werden würde…

Plötzlich lichtete sich der Wald vor ihm, Inu Yasha kam rutschend und schlitternd zum Stehen.

Vor ihm erstreckt sich ein Abgrund in dessen Tiefen ein rauschender Fluss im Licht des aufgehenden Vollmonds glitzerte.

Wo…

Er sah sich mit zwei ruckartigen Kopfbewegungen um, sein Blick streifte hastig den Rand des Abgrunds entlang.

Da!

Er erblickte die Tausendfüßlerin zwanzig Meer zu seiner Rechten. Ihre dunkle Gestalt deutlich sichtbar gegen das silbrige Mondlicht, schob s ihren Leib vorsichtig auf die über dem Abgrund hängende Brücke zu, all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das dünne Holz gerichtet, um zu überprüfen, ob es ihr Gewicht tragen würde.

„Oh nein, alte Lady!"

Mit einem Schrei sprang der Halbdämon in die Richtung der monströsen Kreatur, seine rechte Hand an die Seite gepresst, wie um die Blutung der immer noch offenen Wunde zu stillen.

„Hijin Kessou!"

Kaum war der Schrei seiner Kehle entrungen, schleuderte Inu Yasha seine nun blutige rechte Klauenhand mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung nach vorne. Mit einem sirrenden Geräusch flogen die roten Blutstropfen von seinen Fingern, wie dunkelrote Pfeile, fast schwarz im Mondlicht, und das nun zu sichelartigen Klingen erstarrte Blut durchschnitt die Nachtluft. Das Monster drehte sich um, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Angriff und dem Schrei, der im vorausgegangen war.

Mit einem Kreischen wich sie zurück.

Doch Inu Yashas Ziel war nicht die Tausendfüßlerin gewesen. Befriedigt sah er zu, wie die fliegenden Klingen die Brückenseile zertrennten und die gesamte Konstruktion krachend in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Noch einmal kannst u mir nicht davonlaufen! Gib mir den Juwel der vier Seelen, oder ich reiße ihn dir höchstpersönlich aus deinen Eingeweiden heraus!" Ein selbstsicheres, bedrohliches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht.

Langsam trat er auf die Dämonin zu, beide Hände zu mörderischen Klauen gekrümmt, das lange Silberhaar wie ein bedrohlicher Schleier hinter ihm herwallend.

„Was ist, Tantchen Tausendfuß, der Juwel, oder dein Leben, was gibst du mir zuerst?"

Die blutunterlaufenden, schmutzig violetten Augen des Monsters weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Trotz der Kraft des Juwels spürte die Mononoke, dass sie diesen Kampf vielleicht nicht gewinnen würde. Die bösartige Stimme bebte leicht und ein ganz anderer Ton als zuvor war darin zu erkennen, als sie sprach: „Keinen Schritt weiter, schmutziger Köter!" Die Klauenhand des einen Armes, mit dem sie den Jungen festhielt, der inzwischen jegliche Gegenwehr eingestellt hatte, schloss sich wie zur Warnung um dessen Hals.

„Ansonsten stirbt der Junge!"

Kitakus Gehirn arbeitete trotz seines geschwächten Zustands fieberhaft.

Es muss, es muss doch einen Weg geben…

Die Tauendfüßler Mononoke würde ihn nicht am Leben lassen, sobald er seine Rolle als Geisel gespielt hatte. Und Inu Yasha… Würde er überhaupt auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen? Er hatte ihn zwar befreit, aber er bezweifelte, dass der Halbdämon sich ihm hinreichend verpflichtet fühlte, um sein Leben über diesen „Juwel der vier Seelen" zu stellen, den jeder besitzen zu wollen schien.

Der Juwel…

Nicht weit von seiner kraftlos herabhängenden Hand sah er ein hell violettes Leuchten, das durch den Chitinpanzer drang.

Der Juwel muss ihn ihrem Körper sein, deshalb ist sie so stark… Dasselbe Leuchten wie im Brunnen, dieselbe Farbe wie die des Steins…

Er dachte daran, wie sich die Knochen wieder zu einem lebendigen Körper zusammengesetzt hatten.

Alles nur wegen des Juwels… Wegen des Juwels…

Er sah zu dem leuchtenden Fleck Chitin.

Wenn wir ihn nur aus ihrem Körper entfernen könnten, würde sie dass vielleicht genug schwächen...

Seine Finger stießen gegen den Chitinpanzer.

Aber wie sollte er durch den Chitinpanzer hindurchkommen?

Er dachte an das Taschenmesser in seinem Rucksack, doch bei dem Gedanken musste er innerlich den Kopf schütteln, eine lächerliche Allzwecktaschenmesserklinge könnte niemals Chitin dieser Dicke durchdringen.

Er blickte zu Inu Yasha, der zu seiner Überraschung immer noch am selben Fleck stand, ein leichter Ausdruck des Zögerns stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Die Stimme seiner Geiselnehmerin durchschnitt den Augenblick der Stille, Kitaku spürte, wie der vielgliedrige Leib gleichzeitig langsam zurückwich.

„Lass mich ziehen und ich gebe den Jungen frei." Sie wich zögernd ein weiteres Stück zurück.

Inu Yasha trat mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck weiter auf die Tausendfüßlerdämonin zu.

„Keh, glaubst du, du könntest mich erpressen?! Denkst du wirklich ich verzichte wegen eines Menschenjungen auf den Juwel?" Er trat noch einige Schritte weiter auf die Dämonin zu. Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Gib mir den Juwel und ich lasse dir meinetwegen deine jämmerliche Existenz!"

Doch Kitaku merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, Inu Yasha hatte immer noch einen gewissen Abstand gewahrt und obwohl seine Stimme dieselbe, bedrohliche, selbstsichere Herablassung auszudrücken schien, traf Kitaku die Erkenntnis wie ein Pfeil, Inu Yasha bluffte.

Und auch die Tausendfüßlerin schien es nicht verborgen geblieben zu sein. Auf Inu Yashas Näherkommen hin schloss sich ihre Hand noch enger um Kitakus Hals.

„Wirklich? Der Junge ist dir also egal?" Ein Lachen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Zum letzten Mal, zieh dich zurück, oder der Junge stirbt!"

Inu Yasha blieb schließlich stehen, die Zähne vor Ärger gefletscht.

Man, das läuft aber auch gar nicht wie geplant! Und je länger ich hier herumstehe, desto mehr Kraft absorbiert sie!

„Keh!"

Das wütende Schnauben des silberhaarigen Jungen ließ die Dämonin in noch schallenderes Gelächter ausbrechen, ihre Klauen gruben sich in den Hals des immer noch fast lässig mit einem Arm gehaltenen Jungen und ein Aufschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Also, was ist, Köterjunge?"

Ein weiteres wütendes Schnauben entrang sich der Kehle des Halbdämons.

Kitaku presste seine Zähne zusammen, er fühlte, wie aus den Wunden das Blut über seinen Hals rann.

Blut…

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er den Schmerz.

Inu Yasha ist auch verwundet.

Er sah zu dem Riss der in dem seltsamen, roten Gewand klaffte, der Riss, an dessen Rändern sich das Gewand deutlich dunkel verfärbt hatte.

Moment einmal, was hat Inu Yasha vorhin gemacht, als er die Brücke durchtrennt hat?

Er erinnerte sich, wie er im Gegensatz zur Dämonin, die ganz mit der Brücke beschäftigt gewesen war zurückgeblickt hatte. Inu Yasha hatte sich an die Seite gegriffen und dann die roten Klingen geschleudert… Hijin Kessou…

Die Brücke war völlig zerstört worden und sogar einige Felsbrocken hatten sich gelöst, als einige der Klingen ins Gestein geschlagen waren.

Wenn sie Gestein durchschlagen können, dann…

Kitaku sah zu dem Halbdämonen und holte tief Luft:

„Inu Yasha…!"

Der gerufene, der immer noch zögernd dastand, sah zu ihm auf.

Kitaku Biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wusste, was er jetzt tun musste, würde wehtun, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, In Yasha seinen Plan mitzuteilen, ohne die Dämonin darauf aufmerksam zu machen, was er vorhatte.

So schnell er konnte tastete er mit seiner Hand nach der Wunde, die ihm die Tausendfüßlerin zugefügt hatte.

An der selben Stelle wie bei Inu Yasha…

Er hätte fast vor Schmerz aufgeschrieen, als er seine Finger in die kaum verheilte Wunde drückte. Er spürte, wie das Blut über seine Haut rann, die Sekunden kamen ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor.

Einen bohrenden Schmerz zurücklassend, zog er schließlich seine Hand weg und drückte sie mit aller Kraft und so schnell er konnte gegen den leuchtenden Fleck auf dem Chitin Panzer des Monsters.

„…bitte!" Er schrie jetzt, halb flehend, halb vor Schmerz. „Bitte, Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yashas Ohren zuckten, für einen Moment sah er den Jungen verständnislos an.

Dann blieb sein Blick auf dem blutigen Handabdruck hängen, der auf dem Tausendfüßlerpanzer prangte.

„Bitte, Inu Yasha!"

Bei dem zweiten Ruf verstand er und sein Ausdruck wandelte sich von Unverständnis zu Erstaunen.

Die Dämonin, die nur den Ruf gehört hatte, durch ihren Panzer hindurch jedoch Kitakus Berührung nicht gespürt hatte, sah Inu Yasha unverwandt siegesgewiss an.

Der Ausdruck des Verständnis, der sich über Inu Yashas Gesicht gelegt hatte, entging ihr jedoch.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde legte sich das selbstsichere Grinsen wieder über das Gesicht des silberhaarigen Jungen, um gleich darauf von einer Maske des Ärgers überdeckt zu werden.

Seine Hand schlug wie in einer Geste der Niederlage gegen sein Seite: „Verdammt!"

Er sah die Dämonin mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen an.

„Du hast gewonnen!" Er sah der Dämonin ins Gesicht, die Ohren an den Kopf angelegt.

„Ich gebe dir einen Vorsprung bis zu dem verkrüppelten Baum dort hinten. Lass den Jungen dort fallen und dann verschwinde meinetwegen!"

Die Dämonin brach bei seinen Worten in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es war ein seltsam unwirklicher Laut, ganz anders, als das verzerrte, halb erstickt klingende Lachen und die dumpfe Stimme, ein Laut, der den vielgliedrigen Leib beben ließ.

„Inu Yasha, ich habe von dir ja bereits gehört." Ihre Stimme wurde immer wieder von dem bebenden Gelächter unerbrochen: „Von einem Halbdämonen auf der Suche nach dem Juwel, der sich schließlich von einer menschlichen Miko um den Finger wickeln und an einem Baum versiegeln ließ, aber wer hätte gedacht", sie sah mit abfälligem Blick zu ihm herab, ihre großen, fast aus ihrem Mund quellenden Zähne gebleckt, „ dass du tatsächlich so weichherzig geworden bist."

Ihre Krallen fuhren über Kitakus Körper: „Oder hängst du so sehr an ihm?"

Inu Yasha wandte den Blick ab, in seiner Stimme lag ein verärgerter Ton: „Quatsch lieber nicht so viel, Alte!"

Die Dämonin sah ihn verächtlich an, dann wandte sie sich langsam um, den Blick jedoch immer noch auf den Halbdämonen gerichtet, der mit gefletschten Zähnen auf dem Boden hockte, den Blick gesenkt.

Tatsächlich machte sich Inu Yasha jedoch zum Sprung bereit.

Na, hoffen wir mal, dass es klappt, was immer er vorhat.

Nun denn…

Inu Yasha spannte seine Muskeln.

„Kitaku!", der erschöpfte Ruf der Miko schallte ihnen aus dem Wald entgegen, als die alte Frau gefolgt von den übrigen Dorfbewohnern aus dem Unterholz auftauchte.

Genau in dem Moment, als Inu Yasha lossprang.

Der ganz auf sein Vorhaben konzentrierte Halbdämon zuckte nur kurz mit den Ohren, als er die laute Stimme hörte, doch seine Gegnerin wirbelte herum und blickte zu den Dorfleuten, die ihre Pfeile auf sie gerichtet hatten.

Die Ablenkung war perfekt.

„Hijin…", erneut fuhren Inu Yashas Klauen durch die Luft, „kessou!" Zischend flogen die Blutsicheln auf de Dämonin zu, genau in dem Moment, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf ihre menschlichen Gegner gerichtet war.

Kitaku, immer noch von dem monströsen Arm gegen den Tausendfüßlerleib gepresst zuckte zusammen, als eine der Sicheln seinen Arm streifte und eine blutige Spur hinterließ. Doch Inu Yasha hatte gut gezielt, die Sicheln trafen ihr Ziel mit einer für die Heftigkeit des Angriffs überraschenden Präzision und rissen ein Loch in den Panzer, genau dort, wo Kitakus Hand die blutige Zielmarkierung hinterlassen hatte.

„Aaaaaarrrhhhh!", die Dämonin schrie auf vor Schmerz.

Kitaku spürte, wie der schraubstockartige Griff sich löste und er an dem Tausendfüßlerleib herunter zu rutschen begann.

Die spitzen, buckelartigen Dornen, die aus der ansonsten glatten Oberfläche hervorragten, scheuerten über seinen Rücken und zerrissen den Stoff seines T-Shirts.

Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich fest zu halten, bevor er zu weit herunterrutschte.

Mit einem Arm klammerte er sich an den heftig zuckenden Tausendfüßlerleib, mit dem anderen versuchte er, das Loch zu erreichen, das Inu Yasha in den Chitinpanzer geschlagen hatte.

Inu Yasha hatte derweil die Wucht aus einem Sprung genutzt, um den nun nicht mehr durch einen lebendigen Schutzschild verdeckten Oberkörper mit einem Hagel von Klauenschlägen ein zu decken.

Die Dämonin schwankte unter dem Ansturm, schaffte es jedoch ihre Position zu halten und die ankommenden Schläge mit ihren Armen zu blocken.

Inu Yasha ließ sich zurückfallen, um einem Gegenangriff zu entgehen und landete mit einem eleganten Satz auf dem Ast eines kräftigen Baumes.

„Danke übrigens für das Ablenkungsmanöver, alte Hexe", rief er der Miko zu, die immer noch wie gefesselt auf das Geschehen starrte, „und übrigens, statt wie ein Haufen hässlicher Statuen herum zu stehen, würde ich an eurer Stelle lieber dem Jungen helfen, er scheint irgendetwas zu versuchen, was euch vielleicht doch noch davor bewahrt, Monsterfraß zu werden." Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen zu den Angesprochenen hin stieß er sich wieder vom Ast ab und setzte zu einem neuen Ausfall gegen die Tausendfüßlerdämonin an.

Inu Yashas Worte hatten Kaede aus dem Bann gerissen, der sie und die anderen Dorfbewohner das Geschehen hatte stumm beobachten lassen.

Ihr Blick glitt von dem erbitterten Kampf zwischen dem Halbdämonen und dem Oberkörper der Tausendfüßlerin der sich einige Meter über dem Boden abspielte, hin zu der im Mondlicht mehr einem Schatten ähnelnden Gestalt des Jungen, der sich verzweifelt am hin und her wippenden Tausendfüßlerleib festhielt.

„Kitaku!", die Miko war dem Kampf so nah wie nur möglich gekommen, ohne von den umherwirbelnden Gliedern getroffen zu werden.

Der Junge drehte seinen Kopf, seine vor Anspannung zusammengekniffenen Augen wanderten zu der Priesterin und den Männern, die in einem respektvollen und vorsichtigen Abstand hinter ihr standen, die Speere und Bögen gespannt und gestreckt.

„Kaede- baasan!", Kitakus Stimme klang gepresst, doch die Erleichterung war dennoch deutlich daraus heraus zu hören, „ich, ich komme nicht hoch genug, ich habe nicht genug Kraft." Ein gequälter Ausdruck lag in seiner Miene. Sein Blick schweifte zu den Männern, die hinter der Miko standen.

„Könntet ihr die sie noch einmal mit den Seilen festhalten?" Er sah flehend zu den Dorfleuten.

„Festhalten? Was hast du vor, Junge?" Die Miko sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit!", Kitaku musste sich mit beiden Armen festklammern, um nicht abgeschüttelt zu werden. „Bitte, Kaede-san!" Er sah die Miko flehend an.

Kaede sah skeptisch zu der Dämonin. Das Monster war durch den Juwel deutlich stärker geworden. Schon vorher war es den Leuten schwer gefallen gegen die Kraft der Tausendfüßlerin anzukommen, aber jetzt…

Trotzdem…

„Ihr habt gehört, was er gesagt hat", sie wandte sich zu den Männern um, „nehmt die Seile und tut, was in eurer Kraft steht!"

Die Männer sahen die Miko zweifelnd an, ungläubig, dass es ihnen noch einmal gelingen sollte, das Monster fest zu halten: „Unmöglich…"-„…sie ist viel zu stark."

Einige der Männer sahen zweifelnd auf die Seile, die sie in den Händen hielten.

„Was trödelt ihr so lange?!", ein kräftiger Mann mittleren Alters hatte sich vor die anderen gestellt, Seil und Bogen fest in den Händen. Es war einer der Männer, die den fremden Jungen die ganze Zeit über misstrauisch angesehen hatten. „Ihr hab gehört, was die Miko gesagt hat! Also steht nicht rum sondern zeigt diesem Monster, dass es nicht einfach ungestraft unser Dorf angreifen kann!" Zunächst begegneten ihm zweifelnde Blicke, doch schließlich, einer nach dem anderen, nickten die Männer oder stießen bekräftigende Rufe aus.

Kaede, die das ganze angespannt beobachtet hatte wandte sich wieder an die Männer.

„Sehr gut!" Sie deutete auf die Seile: „Versucht, möglichst die viele Seile um sie zu winden, ohne den Jungen zu treffen. Setzt sie am besten an ihrem Oberkörper und den oberen Segmenten an!" Die Männer nickten. Kaede und die anderen Bogenschützen machten die Seile an ihren Pfeilen fest, eine andere Gruppe näherte sich dem Monster von verschiedenen Seiten in weitem Abstand, bereit, sich gegenseitig ihre Seile zuzuwerfen und die den Tausendfüßlerleib damit zu umschnüren.

Kitaku ließ sich ein Stück weiter hinabgleiten, um den Dorfbewohnern mehr Angriffsfläche für ihre Seile zu bieten. Er sah über das Grasstück, das den Wald und den Abgrund trennte.

Die Gruppe, die die Seile um den Leib der Dämonin zu schnüren versuchte, kam dem Rand der Schlucht gefährlich nah.

Hoffentlich passiert ihnen nichts…

Kitaku spürte wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog, als sein Blick den Dorfleuten folgte.

Es wäre meine Schuld… nur, weil ich zu schwach bin…

Fast wünschte er, die Miko nicht um Hilfe gebeten zu haben, doch andernfalls…

Er sah hinauf zu dem Halbdämon, der immer wieder mit einem Hagel von Klauenhieben auf die Dämonin eindrosch, sich dann blitzartig zurückzog, nur um gleich darauf erneut auf sie los zu stürzen. Ohne den heftigen Angriff des silberhaarigen Jungen wäre das Vorhaben der Dorfbewohner, sein Vorhaben, unmöglich.

Kitaku zuckte zusammen, als die Pfeile sirrenden über seinem Kopf vorbeiflogen.

Einige schlugen in den weicheren Oberkörper und durchdrangen mit ihren Wiederhaken die schrundig schwarze Haut der Dämonin.

Das Monster schrie vor Schmerzen auf, drängte den erneut angreifenden Halbdämonen mit einigen heftigen Schlägen zurück. Mit einem Schlag ihres Unterleibs schleuderte sie einige der sie umringenden Dorbewohner zurück ins Unterholz, doch die Seile hatten sich bereits um ihren Körper geschlungen.

„Zieht!" Kaedesamas Ruf hallte über den Kampfplatz, während sie selbst mit aller Kraft an dem Seil zog, das sie zusammen mit zwei weniger geschickten Bogenschützen umklammert hielt.

Auch die anderen Dorbewohner hatten nun ihre Seile ergriffen.

Kiatku spürte, wie ein Ruck durch den Körper der Dämonin ging, als sie sich mit aller Kraft gegen die an ihr zerrenden Seile stemmte. „Ihr armseligen…!", brüllte die Tausendfüßlerin, während sie mit ihrem freien Unterleib versuchte, ihre Gegner von sich ab zu schütteln.

Kitaku wusste, dass er nicht lange Zeit hatte, bis der ungleiche Kampf entschieden sein würde.

Die Schmerzen ignorierend, kletterte er an dem Monströsen Dämonenleib empor, die Beine und Vorsprünge im Panzer als Kletterhilfen benutzend.

Nur noch ein paar Meter…

Er hörte ein Kreischen über sich, dann ein Schlittern und eine Hand die ihn an der Schulter berührte.

„Beeil dich lieber ein bisschen mit deiner Klettertour, ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass die da unten noch lange durchhalten."

Er blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht eines grinsenden Inu Yasha der ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dein Plan ist diese ganze Posse hier wert."

Kitaku konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich hoffe es", er streckte Inu Yasha seine Hand entgegen. Der Halbdämon zog ihn mühelos nach oben, bis zu dem klaffenden Loch ihm Panzer. Mit angewidertem Gesicht sah er auf die auf das hervortretende Innere des Monstrums: „Na dann, ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust", Inu Yasha wartete, bis Kitaku wieder Halt an dm Monsterleib gefunden hatte, dann stieß er sich mit einem Satz ab, landete auf einem Ast und startete einen weitren Ausfall: „Ich werde sie ablenken, nutze deine Chance!"

Kitaku nickte nur stumm, auch wenn der Halbdämon es nicht mehr sah.

Seine Miene zeigte denselben Ausdruck wie noch kurz davor die von Inu Yasha, als er sich dem Loch zuwandte.

Der widerliche Geruch der Dämonin schlug ihm entgegen. Hätte er eine Hand freigehabt, Kitaku hätte sich die Nase zugehalten, doch er hatte auch so schon genug Probleme, sich an der Tausendfüßlerin fest zu halten. Die meisten Seile hatte das Monster schon abgeschüttelt, wenn er nicht schnell war, würde sie ihn abschütteln, bevor er den Juwel…

Der Juwel! Kitaku sah auf die Wunde, das Leuchten war verschwunden!

Panik erfasste ihn; wenn der Juwel nicht mehr da war…

Fast wäre Kitaku verzweifelt, doch plötzlich sah er es wieder. Ein Funkeln in seinem Augenwinkel. Der Juwel war immer noch da, doch nun war er ein ganzes Stück weitergewandert, etwas weniger als einen Meter von der vorherigen Stelle entfernt.

Er schätzte die Entfernung ab, wenn er seinen ganzen Arm…

Sein Magen drehte sich um bei der Vorstellung, doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Langsam und mit größtem Widerwillen fasste er in das Loch in dem starren Chitinpanzer.

Seine Hand berührte die glibberige, faulige Masse der Innereien, die zu einem schlaffen, schleimigen Brei zerfallen waren. Kitaku hatte das Gefühl, als berührte er etwas Totes, halb Verwestes.

Ein Schauder überlief ihn, als er spürte, wie sein Arm immer tiefer in der ekelhaften Masse versank, während sich seine Hand suchend vorwärts tastete. Der Gestank war kaum aus zu halten, als er fast bis zur Schulter in den Körper des Monsters eingedrungen war und sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von der klaffenden Öffnung entfernt war.

Suchend tasteten seine Finger nach dem Juwel, halb von seinen Augen geleitet, die sich an dem Leuchten, das durch den Körper drang orientierten, halb von einem seltsamen Gefühl, als reagierte sein Körper auf die Nähe des Juwels.

Ein erneuter Ruck ging durch den Körper der Dämonin, Kitaku musste nicht hinsehen, die Rufe der Dorfbewohner verrieten ihm, dass die Tausendfüßlerin soeben auch das letzte Seil abgeschüttelt hatte.

„Beeil dich Junge, erklang Inu Yashas Ruf."

Kitaku schluckte. Jetzt, da sie die Dorfbewohner abgeschüttelt hatte, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihr Augenmerk wieder auf ihn richten würde.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, der Juwel war zum greifen nahe, aber um ihn zu erreichen musste er…

Kitakus ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und drang das letzte Stück in die faulig stinkenden Innereien der Dämonin ein, der Gestank betäubte ihn fast, als seine Nasenspitze die ekelhafte Masse berührte. Endlich spürte er es; etwas Kleines, rundes und hartes inmitten der halbverwesten Gedärme, Kitaku schloss seine Hand um den Juwel.

Der Schrei der Dämonin durchriss die Nachtluft:„AAAAAhhhaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhh!", in eben dem Moment, als ddie Hand des Jungen sich um den Juwel geschlossen hatte, überfiel das Monster ein heftiger Krampf, ihre Arme schlugen wild um sich während sich langsam die Haut von ihnen zu lösen begann.

Inu Yasha, der Kitaku bis zu letzt mit seinen Angriffen Deckung gegeben hatte, sprang mit einem Satz zurück auf den Baum, der ihm schon so oft als Abstoßpunkt für seine Ausfälle gedient hatte.

Kitaku hatte Mühe, sich an dem wild peitschenden Leib fest zu halten, während seine Hand sich wie in Verzweiflung immer fester um den Juwel schloss.

„Duuuuu", die verzerrte, fast panische Stimme schlug ihm entgegen, als die Dämonin schlussendlich wieder ihrer vorherigen Geisel gewahr wurde. „Fass ihn nicht an! Weg!"

Ihr Körper bebte, als sich immer mehr Körperteile langsam zu zersetzen begannen. Das Monster schrie und bäumte sich auf; und Kitaku spürte, wie seine rechte Hand löste, mit der er sich an dem Tausendfüßlerkörper festhielt. Kitakus Körper wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, direkt auf die Schlucht zu.

Doch statt dem Gefühl des freien Falls spürte Kitaku einen heftigen Schmerz im Rücken, der im fast erneut die Sinne geraubt hätte. Ein alter knorriger Baumstamm, der halb über den Abgrund ragte, hatte ihn vor dem Sturz in die Tiefe bewahrt.

Noch bevor Kitaku wieder zu sich gekommen war, geschweige denn Gelegenheit

Gehabt hätte, sich auf zu rappeln, zeriss erneut ein schriller Schrei die Benommenheit: „Gib ihn zurück! Gib ihn zurüüück!" Kitaku wurde erst jetzt richtig klar, dass seine linke Hand noch immer den Juwel der vier Seelen umfasst hielt.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er die Dämonin auf sich zu rasen, ihr Körper hatte sich bereits deutlich verändert.

In dem Sekunden Bruchteil sah Kitaku den Oberkörper von dem sich das Fleisch löste, während der Unterkörper bereits vollständig skelletiert war. Wie in Abwehr versuchte er die Arme zu heben, doch sein Körper schien unter der Belastung schließlich gänzlich aufgegeben zu haben. Nicht, dass es ihm überhaupt etwas genützt hätte, stellte Kitaku in einem morbid- nüchternen Gedanken fest.

Doch bevor die Tausendfüßlerin ihr Ziel erreichen konnte, durchschnitt eine Zweite Stimme den Bann des Augenblicks: „Sankon Tessou!" Wie ein rot- und silberner Blitz schnellte die Gestalt des Halbdämons zwischen den Jungen und seine Angreiferin die Klauen blitzten auf und mit einem berstenden Krachen wurde der Körper der Dämonin unter Inu Yashas Ansturm zertrümmert. Allein ein Haufen verstreuter Knochenreste blieb übrig, auf dem der Sieger mit einem überheblichen Lächeln thronte. Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf die Überreste wandte er sich ab. Langsam schritt er auf Kitaku zu, der immer noch von dem Aufprall wie betäubt in den Ästen des toten Baums hing.

„Danke, Inu Yasha…", ein schwaches Lächeln hatte sich über das Gesicht des Jungen gelegt.

Ein abfälliges Schnauben und ein Grinsen, das allerdings bei weitem nicht mehr so geringschätzig und ablehnend war, wie zuvor, begleiteten Inu Yashas Antwort: „Keh, denkst du, ich lasse Tantchen Tausendfuß dir den Juwel gleich noch einmal abnehmen?" Der Halbdämon trat noch einen Schritt näher.

„Du möchtest das hier, oder?", Kitaku hob schwach die linke Hand hoch. Der Juwel war ebenso wie sein Arm von einem grauvioletten Staub bedeckt, der nach dem Zerfall der Dämonin von dem vorherigen Schmutz übrig geblieben war. Er sah prüfend in Inu Yashas Bernsteinaugen, wie um sch einer zweifelhaften Tatsache zu vergewissern.

„Kluger Junge!", Inu Yashas Grinsen entblößte die hundeartigen Eckzähne.

„Nein!", Der Halbdämon wandte sich um und sah die alte Miko die aufgeregt auf die beiden zukam. „Kitaku, du darfst ihm den Juwel nicht geben, auf keinen Fall!" Das Gesicht der alten Frau war vor Aufregung verzerrt, ihr unversehrtes Auge blickte Kitaku beschwörend an.

Inu Yasha betrachtete die Miko ungerührt, sein Gesicht hatte wieder den überheblichen Ausdruck angenommen, der ihm all zu oft zu Eigen war: „Alte Hexe, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war der Juwel im Körper dieses Jungen", er sah zu Kitaku. „Ist es dann nicht an ihm zu entscheiden, was er mit dem Juwel tun will?" Ohne der Priesterin eine Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas ein zu wenden, wandte er sich an den Jungen: „Kitaku, so heißt du doch, oder?" Sein Ausdruck wirkte freundlicher, als er mit ihm sprach. „Du hast gesehen, was Dämonen mit diesem Juwel anfangen können, für Menschen ist er hingegen vollkommen wertlos." Er machte eine Pause und sah zu Kaede und den Dorfleuten: „Glaubst du, sie könnten einen noch stärkeren Dämonen als die da", er deutete auf den Knochenhaufen unter sich, „ davon abhalten, sich den Juwel zu holen?"

Er sah Kitaku in die Augen, seine Stimme war herablassend, als er fortfuhr. „Sobald all die Dämonen spüren, dass der Juwel hier in diesem Dorf ist, werden sie aus allen Himmelsrichtungen herbeeilen, wie Krähen zu einem Schlachtfeld, nur um den Juwel an sich zu bringen. Willst du ihn nicht lieber mir geben, als zuzusehen, wie diese Idioten", er sah abfällig zu Kaede und den Dorfbewohnern, „ sich bei ihren sinnlosen Versuchen, den Juwel zu beschützen umbringen lassen? War doch dein Wunsch, dass niemand deinetwegen sterben muss, oder?" Zum ersten Mal meinte Kitaku so etwas wie den Anflug eines zynischen Lächelns auf dem Gesicht des Halbdämons zu sehen.

„Kitaku, hör nicht auf ihn!"- Doch der Junge sah die Miko entschuldigend an und schüttelte den Kopf: „ Es tut mir Leid, Kaede- san." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um das Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken. Langsam wanderte sein Blick zu dem Halbdämonen: „Wenn Inu Yasha sich den Juwel der vier Seelen nehmen wollte, könnte ich ihn nicht daran hindern, ebenso wenig wie sonst jemand hier…" Er ließ seinen Blick über Kaede und die mitgenommenen Männer aus dem Dorf wandern, angestrengt holte er Atem, wobei ihm ebenso wie allen anderen das schwache knarrende Ächzen entging, „Egal, wer Recht hat, egal, wem dieser Juwel zusteht...", er sah den silberhaarigen Halbdämonen an: „Außerdem, ich sagte bereits, ich vertraue dir, Inu Yasha…", Ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. Langsam streckte er seinen Linken Arm aus und hielt ihm den Juwel auf der ausgestreckten Handfläche entgegen. Kitaku konnte es nicht genau erkennen, aber es schien ihm, alles veränderte sich der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Halbdämons. Durch die Verschwommenheit, die seine Sicht umfing, glaubte er einen Ausdruck von Unsicherheit zu erkennen, als wüsste der Junge mit den im Mondlicht silbrig schimmernden Haaren nicht, wie er mit diesen Worten umgehen sollte. Ohne eine der üblichen harschen Erwiderungen kam er Schritt um Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Niemand sprach in dem Moment, weder die Miko, die das Geschehen mit einer Mischung von Entsetzen und Erstaunen auf dem Gesicht zu betrachten schien, noch die Dorfbewohner oder die beiden Jungen selbst. Die Schatten, die das Mondlicht auf Inu Yashas Gesicht, schienen mit jedem Schritt von seinem Gesicht zu weichen, bis Kitaku in die beiden bernsteinfarbenen Augen blickte. Und plötzlich schien ihm die ganze Szene unglaublich vertraut; wie der Schatten einer Erinnerung legte es sich über seien Blick: Eine einladende Geste, die seinen Worten folgte, der scheue, unsichere Blick, als der Halbdämon sich ihm langsam näherte, wie ein wildes Tier. Es war, als hätte er das ganze schon einmal erlebt, oder nein… Er wusste, dass er dies zum ersten Mal spürte und zugleich nicht. So, als würde sich nur ein Teil von ihm daran erinnern…

Inu Yashas Hand näherte sich der seinen, langsam, als läge eine nicht greifbare Spannung in der Luft, die jede Bewegung zäh werden ließ. Die feinen Härchen an seinem Körper schienen wie elektrisiert ab zu stehen und ein seltsames Kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper, als ihre Augen sich trafen. Ein lautes Knarren, nein, ein Krachen ertönte hinter ihm.

Und plötzlich brach der alte Baumstamm entzwei und Kitaku fühlte, wie Luft und Schwerkraft an ihm zerrten, als er in die Schlucht hinabfiel.

„Kitaku!", Kaede sah noch, wie das alte Holz langsam unter dem Gewicht des Jungen nachgab, unfähig etwas zu tun. Erst, als sie sich des wehenden roten Stoffes bewusst wurde, der im Bruchteil einer Sekunde dem fallenden Jungen mit seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen hinterhergestürzt war, erkannte sie, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die gerufen hatte.

Der Fallwind pfiff Inu Yasha um die Ohren, und die Ärmel und Säume seines Gewandes flatterten ebenso wie sein Haar wild hinter ihm her, während er auf den Jungen zusteuerte, der wenige Meter unter ihm auf die schwach glitzernde Wasseroberfläche zufiel.

Zu seinem Ärger bremsten seine weiten Kleider seinen Fall jedoch eher, als dass sie ihn beschleunigten, ganz im Gegensatz zu denen des Jungen unter ihm.

Ein trotziger Ruf entrang sich seiner Kehle. Inu Yasha brauchte nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um sich an einem Vorsprung der nahen Wand abzustoßen und seinen Fall so zu beschleunigen.

Ihre Distanz verkürzte sich nun rasant, doch ebenso schnell fielen sie auf die strömenden Fluten zu. Iu Yashas Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Anspannung, es waren nur noch Meter, die sie voneinander und den Jungen von der Wasseroberfläche trennten. Noch drei Meter, noch zwei…

Inu Yasha hörte schon das Platschen, als er im letzten Moment Kitaku zu fassen bekam.

Wie ein Vorhang aus silbrigen Perlen stiegen die Luftblasen um die beiden herum empor, als die Wassermassen sie in sich aufnahmen. Den Körper des Jungen fest an sich gepresst ruderte er mit den Beinen nach oben. Quälend langsam schien sich die Wasseroberfläche zu nähern, doch schließlich durchstieß sein Kopf die Fluten. Sich das nasse Silberhaar aus dem Gesicht wischend sah er sich um: Der Fluss schien an manchen Stellen nicht bis zum Rand der steil aufragenden Felswand zu reichen. Eine kiesige, flache Uferbank säumte zu seiner Linken den Flusslauf. Er atmete tief ein und sog die kalte Nachtluft durch die Nase und steuerte so gut er es mit den Beinen und nur einem Arm paddelnd vermochte auf das Ufer zu- der andere Arm hielt immer noch den regungslosen Jungen umklammert.

Kitaku kam hustend und spuckend wieder zu sich. Langsam, als lasteten Schleier aus Blei auf seinen Lidern, öffnete er die Augen. Inu Yashas hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, die Hand immer noch auf dem Bauch des Jungen. „Meine Güte, du machst mir wirklich nichts als Ärger." Doch Inu Yashas Blick schien eher besorgt als wütend. Kitaku spürte die Strähnen des Nassen Haars, die seine freien Hautpartien kitzelten. Er versuchte zu antworten, doch ein Husten, das noch mehr Wasser aus seiner Lunge hinausbeförderte, war das einzige, was er zu Stande brachte. Stattdessen sah er den anderen Jungen entschuldigend an. Schweißperlen rannen über Inu Yasas Gesicht- nein, Wassertropfen, korrigierte sich Kitaku, er hat mich doch aus dem Fluss gezogen. Überall schmerzte es ihn, auch am Bauch; natürlich, er hatte ja Wasser geschluckt und Inu Yasha… Ein leichter Schwindel umfing ihn, sein Blick glitt wie ein Stürzender von Inu Yashas Gesicht hinab. Das rote Gewand klebte nass an Inu Yashas Körper und durch den dicken Stoff zeichneten sich die Umrisse des muskulösen Oberkörpers ab. Es wäre viel einfacher, ihn zu zeichnen, wenn er sich aus ziehen würde… Kitaku spürte, wie die Schleier seine Lider wieder herab zu drücken begannen. Schatten… sind so schwierig… vor allem… bei den Muskeln… Ein letzter Rest seines Gehirns wehrte sich gegen die aufkommende Besinnungslosigkeit und die verwirrten, sinnlosen Gedanken. Ich bin doch nicht im Kunstunterricht… was soll der Unsinn… Ich kann doch nicht einfach… Krampfhaft zog er seine linke Hand zusammen. Er spürte, wie seine Fingernägel sich in seinen Handteller bohrten, doch es reichte nicht, um die Bewusstlosigkeit, die sich langsam über ihn legte zu vertreiben. Ein letzter Gedanke, fast wie ein erstickter Aufschrei entfuhr ihm: Meine Hand… habe ich nicht etwas gehalten…

Doch bevor er diese Erkenntnis verarbeiten konnte, drückten die bleiernen Schleier seine Lider herab, seine Augen schlossen sich und mit seiner Sicht schwand seine Besinnung.

Tatsächlich war der Juwel aus Kitakus Hand gefallen, als der Baum unter ihm nachgegeben hatte. Zunächst war er nur auf dem felsigen Vorsprung gelandete, der über die Schlucht hing, doch niemand, weder Kaede noch die Dorfbewohner, hatten ihn gesehen und so konnte niemand ihn aufheben, bevor er hinter seinem Hüter und dem, der ihn so begehrte in die Schlucht hinabrollte. Keiner hatte ihn gesehen, auch nicht Inu Yasha, in dessen Augenwinkeln das violette Funkeln kurz aufblitzte, als der Juwel an ihm vorbei in die Fluten fiel. Keiner außer dem Weißgewandeten, der das Geschehen aus der Deckung eines Baumes, kaum ein paar Meter von Inu Yashas Abstoßpunkt im Kampf gegen die Dämonin aus beobachtet hatte. „Puh, sieht aus, als wäre alles noch einmal gut gegangen…" Er fuhr sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer über die Stirn und strich dabei die Fransen des schwarzen Haares zurück. „Hätte der Bam nicht von sich aus nachgegeben, wäre ich gezwungen gewesen, direkt ein zu greifen…" Mit einer belustigten Geste warf er etwas violett Glitzerndes mit seiner rechten Hand fast einen halben Meter in die Nachtluft, nur um es gleich darauf wieder auf zu fangen.

„Die einzige Frage ist, was nun hiermit geschehen soll…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nun, neben Kitaku st nun der erst neu Charakter aufgetreten, der noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Ich werde mich bemühen, das nächste Kpitel zügiger zu schreiben (Auch wenn ich es leider ersteinmal für eine Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction aufschiebe) und hoffe, dass ihr, die ihr dieses Kapitel lest, auch beim nächsten mir diese Ehre erweist. Kritik ist herzlich willkommen.


End file.
